I Don't Wanna Be Friends
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: She came running into the lives of the supernatural groups in Forks and was running from a life that hurt too much. Mostly silent about her past, she had to let people into her world and when she sees Emmett, she knows that she may have to run harder to get away this time in order to save them the pain. (Rated for Future Chapters) Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! This is my first attempt at a real Twilight fanfic, but I don't know how well it will go over since I'm not that into the fandom. I want you to know that I'm going to leave out parts of the canon storyline and change some of the others. Think of this as a part between New Moon and Eclipse timelines.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

She was running and running from something that she didn't want anymore. She had no idea how long she had been running though. All she knew was that she hadn't eaten in days, maybe even weeks, but that she couldn't stop running. Not while the thoughts of being caught and pulled back into a world that was slowly crumbling apart circled in her head.

 _Just keep running…_

The words echoed in her head as she continued through the forest. They were the only things that kept her going onward.

Until she found somewhere safe to stay.

Until she could find a life close to what she had left behind all those miles ago.

 _Just keep running…_

Her breath was labored and her body was shivering from the chill of the rain. It almost made her laugh at the thought of being cold. It hadn't been a problem since her Change, but it was back now. Because she hadn't eaten and hadn't slept for who knows how long…Her body was breaking down. Any step, she knew, could be the one that caused her trip to come to a screeching halt.

Or end altogether.

 _Just keep running…_

Something snapped when her foot hit the ground, getting caught in an overgrown root. She fell forward into a puddle of water, but tried to push herself back to her feet. She told herself to get back onto her feet.

She took a deep breath, wrapped an arm around her stomach once she regained her upright position and scented the air again. The scent of her kind was there, getting stronger with every mile she crossed. She knew that she had to get to them and then away from them after she got the information she needed.

 _You're getting close…_

 _Just keep running…_

Another unexpected root tripped her again and she heard the bones in her lower leg snap. She tried to keep herself from falling, but her wrists gave out underneath of her, snapping in the process. A low whine escaped her lips as she curled up on her side, knowing that she had to stop. She had to heal.

But how could she?

How could she make it in the middle of nowhere in her condition?

Something primal took over her body in the panic that she was facing. She tilted her head up and looked at the hidden sky. A howl tore at her throat, raising weak and shrilly into the air and begged for something familiar to come to her.

As the howl ended, taking away what remained of her voice, she wondered if anyone would have heard her. Would they come to her if they did hear her? Would they attack?

The darkness was pressing in on her as she listened hard for the sound of an answer to her call. She closed her eyes against the world, her body too tired to move or produce another sound. As the darkness crept closer, she heard the sound of howls in the wind and the sounds of paws tearing through the ground.

 _Just keep running…_

OOOOOOOOO

A bright white light burned into her eyelids and she heard the muttering of voices for the first time in a long time. She thought she could hear them talking about her and wondering about her condition. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to gage where her body was lying with these voices so close to her. There wasn't any sign that she was in a hospital, but they bed that she was lying on felt like it belonged in one of those sterile hellholes.

"How can she one of us?" a man's voice asked. "The only wolves that can kill vampires are in this area. And they are only from the tribe."

 _One of us…_

"It seems that there are more out there than we thought," another male said, but she could smell the difference between the two. "Your nose is as good as mine, Sam. This girl, she's a wolf. A shape-shifter like you. And she seems to have crossed a long distance to get here."

 _Vampire?_ She took a slow breath, keeping her eyes shut. _Definitely a vampire._

"I don't like this," the man, Sam, said to the vampire. "It goes against everything that we've been taught about my people for all this time." She heard a growl in his voice, power too. "Someone needs to explain this."

"Perhaps she can," the vampire said and she felt his hand on her arm. "She's waking up. Miss, can you hear me?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the bright light overhead. Her body was sore and wrapped up in a blanket that smelled of overly sweet flowers. A vampire's smell, she knew. She could feel the chill of the flesh touching hers and shivered involuntarily.

"I – I can," she managed to rasp out from between her lips. She swiped her tongue across her lips, wincing slightly at the pain that came from the action. "I…Where am I?"

"Forks, Washington," the vampire said and she noticed that his eyes weren't red like the other vampires, but were a bright amber color. He frowned and looked at her. "You were out in the woods for quite some time, considering your condition."

She winced again as she shifted her position. "I'm not at a hospital…?"

"No," Sam said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "We don't normally send people like us to the hospital for humans. It helps to keep them from asking questions."

 _Questions…_

She swallowed a painful lump in her throat and closed her eyes against the bright light around her. Flashes of the cold journey to this place passed before her eyes. The sounds of the world she'd left behind had come back, not fitting with the scenes but still making her shiver in pain nonetheless.

"Who – who are you?" she whispered, opening her eyes again.

"My name is Carlisle," the vampire said with a warm smile that she didn't expect. "And this is my friend –" The other man growled lowly. "– Sam. He and his pack were the ones who found you out in the woods."

"Oh."

Carlisle looked down at her. "And you are?"

"Sadie," she answered. "Sadie Klark." Her tongue swiped across her bottom lip, making her wince again. "Do you – Can I have some water?"

"Of course." Carlisle reached over and grabbed a small glass of water.

Sadie took the glass and sniffed it cautiously.

"I can assure you that it's not poisoned," Carlisle said in a light voice that bore complete sincerity.

Sadie frowned at him and put the glass to her lips, wincing slightly at the feeling of it touching her dry and very cracked lips. The touch of the cold water on her tongue made her realize how thirsty she was. She gulped down the glass hungrily and held it back out the doctor vampire. "More? Please."

Carlisle took the glass and set it aside. "You should take things slowly, Miss Klark. You've been without food and water for a while now. Your system needs to adjust to the return of both."

A soft sound hummed in her throat, but she let it go for now. "I feel like I could drink an ocean," she said, readjusting her position slightly. "And eat a herd of antelope…" Her eyes turned onto Sam. "You found me?"

"My pack did," Sam said, still crossing his arms as he looked at her. "Where is _your_ pack?"

"I don't have one. Not anymore. They're all gone now." Sadie swiped her tongue over her cracked lips again. "A really, really bad vampire attack on our pack happened and we scattered in all directions."

She heard a soft buzzing in her head and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what the sound was coming from. There was a familiar quality to and she tried to understand why it was that way. Opening her eyes, she tried to hold the gaze of the wolf across from her and found that it was hard to do so for more than a few heartbeats at a time.

"You're a pack leader," Sadie stated.

"Yes."

Sadie glanced towards the only door to the room. "Great." She ran her fingers through her hair. "So, I'm in Forks? Is there a good motel around here that would let me stay for a while until I can find somewhere to really stay?" Her eyes fluttered over in Sam's direction again. "I'm not keen on staying near your pack or becoming part of it. Sorry."

Sam didn't look pleased with her words. "You can't go off into town on your own in your condition. And you could use some guidance in your wolf-hood. At sixteen years old, you –"

"How do you know how old I am?" Sadie demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

The vampire doctor pressed a reassuring hand on her arm and smiled softly. "You were carrying a backpack when you were found. It had your ID, some documents, and a small array of clothes in it. My wife is washing the clothes for you right now."

"Oh…"

Carlisle put a little pressure on her arm and said, "You could stay with my family for as long as you want. We have plenty of room and I know that my wife would love to entertain another houseguest." His kind eyes turned towards Sam when the wolf leader made a small noise. "It would keep you close to those who can help you, should the need arise. Of course, you may not want to stay in a house full of vampires –"

"I can stay," Sadie cut across him. "I mean, I haven't got a problem with staying with vampires. I just – I just don't want to impose."

"You don't have to worry about that. Your presence will not doubt be a pleasure to have in my home." His smile was very warm. "And we will finally be able to use the kitchen for more than one person."

Sadie didn't know what he meant when he said that, but brushed it off as useless information. She squirmed out from underneath the blanket that had been draped over her and saw, to her horror, that she was merely dressed in a pair of booty shorts and a sports bra – neither of which she had ever seen before. Her hand instinctively reached for the blanket again and held it against her chest.

"Who changed my clothes?" she demanded in a low voice, almost afraid of the answer.

Carlisle held his hands up. "My wife and my daughter changed your clothes," he explained. "Everything you had on was torn up and completely soaked. I thought it was best to get you into something that wouldn't hinder your recovery time." He gestured towards a door that Sadie hadn't noticed before. "There are more clothes in that room for you to put on, so you don't feel so exposed, Miss Klark."

Sadie wrapped the blanket around her as she climbed to her feet. "Thank you, Carlisle," she muttered, meeting his eyes for just a brief moment.

She didn't miss the evil look that Sam sent in the vampire's direction, but made no comment. There would be a small argument between the two, she knew, and it wouldn't be within her ears. That was fine with her; the thought of hearing a vampire and another wolf fighting over custody of her wasn't one that she wanted to dwell on.

Stepping through the door that Carlisle had pointed at, she found herself in a small bathroom. She closed the door and let the blanket fall around her ankles. The bathroom looked like it had been stocked with human necessities long before she had come around, making her wonder if it was all for the wolves or if the vampires were always prepared for something like her to happen in their lives. The random thought of a human possibly being a part of this set up flashed past her mind and left her shaking her head.

 _No normal human would be safe in a home of vampires_ , Sadie reminded herself. _Then again, I've never seen vampires with amber colored eyes before. Maybe these ones are different…or they've got some serious contacts…_

Sadie found a small pile of clothes on the edge of the sink counter: a pair of jeans and a purple half-sleeve t-shirt. She was surprised to find that all of them were her exact size and she sent a look back at the door, wondering how long she'd been out of it if they knew what size clothes she wore. Shaking her head, she quickly pulled the clothes on, finding relief in having something cover her skin that wasn't wet and cold and free of the smell of the cold world she'd journeyed through to get here.

She really didn't want to think about that anymore. It was behind her and wouldn't come back to bite her again. Now she could breathe freely and live life like she wanted to all along.

It took a moment for her to get the courage to look at her reflection in the mirror behind the counter. She knew that what she'd see wouldn't be pretty, but looked anyway.

Her mossy green eyes were rimmed in dark circles and her lips were severely dry to the point that there were some cracks that looked a little bloody. Her skin was a pale color, but nowhere near as pale as Carlisle's, and very clean considering her journey. And her hair wasn't the bird's nest that she thought it would be. No, someone had taken the time to brush out the knots and shampooed the dark tresses, letting the hair fall to just below her shoulder blades.

Sadie put her hands on her hips and looked at her reflection. "Huh…Someone likes to pay attention to details," she muttered to herself.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to the present. She turned and opened the door, coming face to face with another vampire – this one a female with a pixie haircut. The vampire smiled broadly and held her hand out.

"Hi Sadie. I'm Alice," the vampire said. "We're going to be great friends. How are the clothes? I could find something else if you'd want…" She held up a larger glass full of water. "I was told to give you this."

"Thanks Alice?" Sadie took the glass and drained it in two gulps. "The clothes are fine. Really. Thank you."

Alice's smile grew. "Good because we had to buy you some more since the ones that you packed aren't really great for this climate and some had to be thrown away because of the damage." She reached out and took hold of Sadie's hand, pulling her after her. "I'm supposed to take you to the kitchen for food and introductions. I know you're going to love it here."

Sadie felt her stomach clench at the thought of food. She placed her free hand on her stomach, trying to mentally command it to stop being so annoying. The whole house could probably hear her stomach and the vampires were probably enjoying the freak show that was her.

"How can you stand the scent of me?" Sadie asked, lowering her hand as Alice took her down some steps.

"Because your scent isn't so bad," Alice explained with a small smile. "I've been desensitized to the smell of wolves, thanks to my brother's girlfriend's friend. You've met the friend's pack leader, Sam." Alice paused and turned. "You don't have a problem with _my_ scent, do you?"

"No, no. I'm used to the smell of vampires." Sadie glanced around the hall. "Once you've been hunting vampires enough, you learn how to handle the smell." Her eyes turned back onto Alice. "Your smell isn't as harsh on my nose as the usual vampire is."

"Thanks," Alice said, her smile growing bigger. "Let's go meet my family. They've been dying to talk to you."

Sadie's nose smelled the scent of cooking food and she greedily scented the air. It smelled like chili was being made- vegetarian chili, but chili nonetheless. Alice only let her hand drop when they were in the kitchen. A kind looking woman stepped away from the pot on the stove and moved towards Sadie with open arms.

"Hello Sadie," the woman said, taking hold of both of Sadie's hands and squeezing them. "I'm Esme."

"Hi Esme. Um…thanks for taking care of me," Sadie muttered, looking at her. "I don't mean to be a bother."

"Nonsense. You're not a bother in the slightest, dear." Esme turned and motioned at the other man in the kitchen. "Sadie, this is my son, Jasper."  
Jasper made no move to come closer to Sadie and she was okay with that. He smiled softly at Alice when the vampire danced over to kiss him on the cheek before returning to the pot of chili. Sadie shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and glanced around the room.

"Is this all of the people who live here?" she asked, looking back at Esme.

"Oh, no. I have three more children," Esme explained, guiding Sadie towards the kitchen island. "Emmett and Rosalie are out in the mountains hunting, so they won't be back for a day or two. Edward will be here in a little while with his girlfriend." Esme's warm eyes sparkled. "I'm sure that all of them will be happy to see you."  
"Except for Rosalie," Jasper whispered, shaking his head. "She's going to complain about having a wolf living in the house."

"This Rosalie person," Sadie began, sitting on the stool that she was ushered to. "Doesn't she already know that I'm here?"

"No. She and Emmett left the house a couple hours before I knew that you were coming here," Alice explained, pulling out a couple of bowls. "They didn't take their cell phones and we're not going to hunt them down, so they don't know that you are here. It'll be a surprise for both of them."

"Emmett hates surprises that he doesn't get to plan," Jasper said.

"He'll have to deal with it." Esme's eyes turned towards Sadie when the wolf's stomach growled again. "Let's get some food into you, dear. You must tell me how it turned out because I haven't had to cook in ages and Bella hasn't eaten much when she comes over."

Sadie took the spoon that was thrust at her and breathed in the warm steam coming from the chili. "I'll let you know," she promised.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please leave a comment or two in the little review box and I'll read them when I can. Keep the flames civil and no name calling allowed. The next update isn't going to come quickly as it is with all of the other stories that I have on here. Please understand that I don't live on the site, but I will be writing. Thanks again! -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another installment of this story for you. Sorry about the wait, but I've had a lot of projects thrust upon me and more are coming. This update is rather short and fast, but I've been pressed for time. Please give it a shot and enjoy it.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie was fed four bowls of chili before Esme seemed content that her new guest was full enough to make up for the weeks out in the wilderness. In all honesty, Sadie knew that she could have consumed a few more bowls, probably even finishing off the entire pot of chili, but she didn't want to seem like a pig. Besides, Esme said that there was going to be another human there and that human probably had to eat something too.

"And this is where you'll be staying," Alice announced, opening a door to a room on the tour of the house. "We never really use this room since there was no need because we're usually buddied up when it comes to bedrooms." She looked at Sadie with a frown. "Sorry. You probably didn't want to know that."

Sadie shrugged. "Bed buddies really never bothered me as long as I wasn't present for any of it. You'd be surprised to see what I can tolerate," she said, following Alice into the room. "Whoa."

The queen sized bed dominated the room and was covered in what she knew were expensive black blankets. The large windows allowed for tons of sun to fill the room which lacked overhead lighting. A wardrobe sat off in the corner next to a modest desk, the doors opened to reveal tons of clothes that she had never seen before.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, watching Sadie move further into the room. "Esme and I tried to figure out what your favorite colors and stuff were by the contents of your bag. And we had to find you some new clothes because, well, yours were ruined beyond saving. We can take back anything that you don't like – the tags are still on most of the clothes…"

"No, no," Sadie said, running her fingers over the clothes. "These look like my typical style." She allowed a small smile to spread across her face. "Thank you for getting them for me. I hope that you didn't spend a lot on them."

"Money really isn't a problem with us," Alice admitted. "I think that you're going to be happy here. If you give it a chance…"

"I can try." Sadie plopped down on the bed and sighed in contentment at having something soft under her still slightly sore body. "So, who should I know around here?"

"Well, you already met most of us," Alice said, plopping down on the bed next to Sadie. "Edward is going to be here any minute now with his girlfriend, Bella. She's a human, but a part of the family nonetheless. And try not to think about how weird that is because he will hear you if you do."

"He'll hear my thoughts?"

"Yeah…um, he can hear everyone's thoughts, except for Bella's and we don't know why he can't hear hers, but that doesn't matter. You'll see that some of us have unique powers that other vampires don't possess." Alice pointed a finger at herself. "I can sometimes see what the future holds, no matter where a person in my life goes. That's how I knew you were going to be coming and what condition we had to prepare to find you in." She shook her head. "When you were contemplating going off towards the east, I had a feeling that you weren't going to be found in time…but that doesn't matter. You're here and you're safe."

"Oh." Sadie hesitated a moment. "Does anyone else have powers?"

"Jasper. He's an empath." Alice smiled. "If you ever feel down, he'll probably try to make you happy again. Sad emotions bog him down." Her eyes turned towards the windows. "Rosalie and Emmett really don't have powers like us, but that doesn't matter. We're a happy little family for the most part. Between you and Bella, life has gotten a lot more interesting than it's been in a very long time." The vampire slid a glance in Sadie's direction and a frown tugged at her lips. "You're going to have to forgive Rosalie. She's got a bad attitude when it comes to new people in the family and she absolutely can't stand werewolves. We can act like a buffer zone, but there's only so much that we can deflect. Sorry."

"I can handle it," Sadie muttered, rubbing a hand over her face.

"I hope so."

Sadie fell back on the bed and buried her face against the pillow, breathing in the sweet scent. "Do I have to do anything else today? I feel like I could sleep for days and then eat a horse."

"I would say that after all the travelling you did, that you deserve a few days of sleep, but you were asleep for a very long time when we got you. You didn't even react when we were cleaning you up." Alice patted her on the hip. "And you have to eat under the supervision of Carlisle. He wants to you to heal properly and not rush it." The vampire popped up onto her feet. "C'mon Sadie. Edward's here with Bella."

Sadie made a small groaning sound into her pillow. "I'll be back to you soon, fluffy pillow."

Alice pulled her to her feet and wrapped a supportive arm around Sadie's shoulders. "Remember to keep your thoughts pleasant around Edward."

The sound of a car door closing somewhere outside made Sadie hesitate for a moment, remembering things that she didn't want anyone to glean from her. "Is there a way to keep him from getting into my thoughts?"

Alice shook her head and propelled the girl out of the room. "Nope. But I have found success in keeping him in the dark by focusing on translating the Bible into Old English."

"Great…The only languages I know are English, Spanish, and Sarcasm and I'm pretty sure that he knows all of those."

"We all do, even Emmett which is a feat in itself, but I'll let you learn some things for yourself. Okay? Now smile."

Sadie brushed back her hair and followed Alice down the stairs, hearing the beating heart of a human. Esme was greeting the newcomers with warm hugs and a peck on the cheek, but they hesitated when Sadie paused on the staircase. The vampire male, Edward, stared up at her with a questioning look on his face and pulled who she guessed was Bella closer to his side.

"Who is she?" Edward demanded.

"A new houseguest," Carlisle announced, standing just at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi," Sadie said, giving a small wave. "I'm Sadie, but you probably already knew that…"

Edward glanced at his surrogate father again, cocking an eyebrow. "She's going to be staying here with us instead of the rest of her kind?"

"Edward, she has good reasons about why she doesn't want to go onto the reservation with Sam and the others, even if she hasn't told anyone what those reasons are," Carlisle said firmly. "And don't bother her about them either. Sadie is my guest and she will be treated with the same respect that everyone gets in this house. Just like Bella."

Sadie bit her bottom lip and shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. No one had ever stood up for her before. It was a strange experience and she hoped that she wouldn't have to have someone do that for her many more times. She wasn't weak, except for the fact that she was recovering from her journey, and probably could hold her own if someone attacked her.

Edward's amber colored eyes burned on her and she knew that he had heard her thoughts since they hadn't been shielded from him. Sadie tipped her head back and moved down the stairs. She held a hand out to Bella first, shaking the human girl's hand firmly. When she offered the same hand to Edward, she didn't expect him to shake it, but a smirk crossed his lips and he shook her hand in a firm grip that only vampires could have.

 _Friends?_ Sadie wondered, holding his grip for a moment longer.

The smirk on his face grew larger and he squeezed her hand before looking at Esme. "Is there still some of your chili left over? Bella didn't feel like eating Italian food today…"

And just like that, the attention was off of Sadie for the time being. She watched Edward and Bella walk off with Esme, leaving her in the hallway with Carlisle and Alice. Alice patted her on the arm and smiled.

"That went as well as I expected," Alice commented, smiling.

"Sure it did," Sadie said, rolling her eyes. Her gaze turned onto Carlisle and softened. "Carlisle, thank you…for everything."

Carlisle smiled at her and she felt her uneasiness melt away. "Sadie, you are a guest in my home and can remain here for as long as you want. I understand that you have your secrets and reasons for travelling so far in deplorable conditions and that you may or may not one day reveal them to us. I will respect your privacy as will the others, but I want you to know that you are safe here and welcome to all that we have."

"Thank you," Sadie said, ducking her head.

Esme appeared nearby and looked at Carlisle expectantly. "Can Sadie have more chili, Carlisle? Bella doesn't think that she can eat the rest of it on her own."

The thought of more food made Sadie's food rumble loudly. She clamped a hand over her stomach and felt heat flush her face. Carlisle nodded with a small understanding smile.

"As long as she eats slowly, she can have some more. But no ice cream can follow it, Esme. I want to keep the heavy things off her stomach for a few more days."

Beaming, Esme motioned for Sadie to follow her. Sadie disentangled herself from the hands of Alice and followed the matronly vampire into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOO

Sadie laid on the bed that she had been given by the Cullens and stared up at the ceiling. All was quiet around her, no heartbeats to be heard from the undead occupants of the house. The only sound she could hear was the sound of Edward playing on the piano downstairs. His soft music made her feel peaceful, though she was wondering if it also had something to do with all the warm food that she had consumed since waking up in their care.

She glanced over at the windows and listened as the wind picked up. Her body shuddered as she remembered the howls of her pack mates as they battled their enemies. She could smell the blood and the sickly sweet scent of vampires as well as the heavy musk of other wolves. Sadie had to bite down on her bottom lip hard to keep herself from making any noise. The last thing she needed at the moment was to have the rest of the house come into her room to see what was going on.

 _Drawing blood probably wouldn't be wise to do either_ , she reminded herself when the first coppery drop touched her tongue. _They wouldn't like wolf blood, but the blood itself would make them question what's going on in here. Oh my God! What if Edward can hear my thoughts right now?_

Sadie draped an arm over her face and slowly released her bottom lip. The taste of blood vanished as her increased healing took hold. _This is going to take some getting used to. I never thought I'd have to guard my thoughts again. Or have a place to call home. Or have nice people actually care what happens to me. They may be vampires but they're nicer to me than anyone has been to me in a long time. If I can handle this, I can handle anything. Right?_

"Right," she whispered to the ceiling.

 _And tomorrow I'll probably meet the rest of the family. Great._

The soft sound of Edward laughing met her ears as he changed the song that he was playing into another one. Sadie thought of a hand flipping him the bird as she slowly allowed her thoughts to quiet down. She was asleep by the time Edward reached the middle of his song.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Please leave a review in the small box and I will probably get back to you in a timely manner. Thanks in advance, everyone! –Scarlet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello one and all! Here's a late update present for you all. It's been hard getting time to update stories with all that life has been hurling at me. But I haven't forgotten my projects, I promise you that. I hope that you enjoy this little update while it stands.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie woke up to a knock on her door later that next morning. She lifted her head from her pillow and peered through her curtain of disheveled hair to see Alice looking in on her. The pixie-haired vampire smiled happily and moved into the room with light footsteps.

"Do you think you're up for a little adventure?" Alice asked, standing next to the bed.

"What kind of adventure?"

"Carlisle wants you to come to school with us," Alice explained, smiling as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Since no one's going to be here all day with Carlisle going to work and Emmett and Rosalie still out hunting, he doesn't want you to be alone. Not while you're still recovering from your trip through the great woods…We'd like to have you with us too. We have you enrolled partially, anyway."

Sadie let out a small groan and pushed herself onto her elbows. "You guys enrolled me at school? How could you do that when I didn't go fill in any papers or anything?"

Alice's smile grew. "Well, Carlisle decided that he should adopt you into the family and since you're sixteen, he thought it would be wise to keep your education going on as normal. That way you don't wander around pointlessly and can socialize with people."

"While letting you all keep an eye on me as I recover," Sadie guessed, earning a wink from Alice. "Fine…Am I going to run into more wolves while I'm at school with you guys?"

"Nope," Alice said, bounding over to the wardrobe and peering within it. "They all live on a reservation outside of the main town. We aren't allowed to go onto their territory, but you shouldn't have a problem with that if you want to go over. More than likely, Sam is waiting for the moment that you decide to cross over that invisible line and join his pack. They don't have a lot of females there…It's like an all boys' club with one exception at the moment."

Sadie threw her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed at her face. "I don't plan on ever crossing over into anyone's pack, Alice. I've had enough of that to last me three lifetimes." She slowly climbed to her feet and watched Alice sort through the clothes. "What about your other coven mates? Rosalie and Emmett, are they going to meet us there?"

"They actually won't be back from hunting for a couple more days," Alice admitted, pulling out a pair of white-washed jeans and tossing it at Sadie. "They got distracted by a promise of finding a really big bear….among other things." The pixie-haired vampire shuddered. "I think you'd better count yourself lucky. The longer it takes for you to meet them, the better it will be for you to build up a resistance to Rosalie's bitchiness."

"Oh."

Alice shoved a purple shirt into Sadie's hands and reached back into the wardrobe. "Put those on while I find a pair of decent shoes. And you're going to need to pack an extra pair of clothes for when you go to your gym class. So, I'm going to pack this and this for you in your backpack." Alice turned with a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt in her hand while holding out a pair of sneakers. "You're going to be in gym with Bella, so you're going to have to be careful around her. I hear that she's deadly in there."

"Really? She didn't peg me as the athletic type."

"She's not. That's the problem." Alice shook her head. "That poor girl has no coordination and is a danger to her surroundings as well as herself. So be careful to avoid any ball that is sent from her."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sadie promised, watching Alice move around the room. "Will I have any classes with you or Jasper?"

"Oh yes. You'll have one with me and another one with Jasper, but none with the both of us. Is that okay?"

Sadie nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Alice moved back towards the door to the room, still holding Sadie's gym clothes. "Well, we'll see you at breakfast in a few minutes. And don't you worry, Sadie. You're going to love it here."

Sadie stood there silently, even after Alice had closed the bedroom door and left. Her thoughts were running through all that had happened and remembered what had led her here. She rubbed her arm and tried to force away those painful memories, smelling things that she knew that weren't really there. A shiver passed down her spine and she winced at the dark memories. It took her a moment to recall that one person in the house could read her mind like an open book. Her eyes widened in alarm at the realization and she hurriedly tried to change her thoughts away from the painful ones.

 _This is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with_ , Sadie thought, stripping out of her nightclothes and grabbed her jeans. _A really big pain in the ass._

OOOOOOOOO

Sadie headed towards the gymnasium with Edward and Bella guiding her there three hours later. So far, her classes hadn't been too bad and no one had really asked her to talk about herself or introduce herself to the class. That hadn't really bothered her, but when she asked Jasper about it in the class that they had shared, he had shrugged.

"It's one of the good parts about being adopted into the Cullen family," he had told her on the pretext of helping her with her notes. "People tend to not bother us. We're too cool for them to hang out with."

Sadie brushed her hair back out of her face and glanced around the hall as she followed Edward. He was standing very close to Bella, his arm wrapped around her waist until the moment that they were within feet of the double doors. Edward pressed a kiss to Bella's cheek and opened the door for her to enter the gymnasium. The look in Bella's eyes as she parted from the vampire made Sadie want to vomit from the gushy lovesickness.

Edward frowned at her and threw his arm out, blocking her from entering the gymnasium after Bella. Sadie sighed and adjusted her grip on her bag.

"I'm sorry about that," she said with little sincerity. "I just don't like the lovesick thing…no offense to you and Bella. It's just how I am."

"It's not that," Edward said, lowering his arm once the door closed. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Today's gym class is going to involve dodgeball and there will be twelve balls thrown at people. Bella, she's not the most athletic and I don't want her to get hurt," Edward explained. "You would be doing her a kindness to keep an eye on her."

"Gee, I don't know if I could do that," Sadie muttered, rolling her eyes. "I mean, everyone's supposed to be keeping an eye on me…" She smiled at the look on Edward's face. "I'll do what I can to keep her out of harm's way, Edward. You'll get her back as a sweaty mess, but she should be okay when I return her to you at the end of class."

"Thanks," Edward said before moving away from the gymnasium.

Sadie didn't watch him disappear before heading into the class. She headed into the locker room and changed into the clothes that Alice had prepared for her in the bag. Her eyes sought out Bella, knowing that she would be dead if anything happened to the love of Edward's life. Playing the new sibling of the Cullen family, she moved over to the brunette and wrapped her arm around the girl's arm, smiling as she pulled the uncoordinated girl out of the locker room. Bella didn't seem to like the contact, but made no complaint as the class lined up in preparation for the dividing of teams.

"We got this," Sadie promised once she was assigned to Bella's team. "Trust me. I'm a beast at playing dodge ball."

Bella looked unsure and awkwardly stood on the line next to Sadie, waiting for the coach to blow the whistle to start the game. Sadie bolted the moment the whistle was blown and caught up two balls before scurrying back to keep close to Bella. The poor human girl flinched and held her hands up to protect her face whenever a ball zoomed by her, but Sadie blocked most of them. She threw her balls at her targets and hit them square in the chest each time.

"Hey Klark!" someone called from the sidelines on her side of the court. "You better catch some balls so that we can get back into the game!"

Sadie glanced around her quickly to count her remaining teammates and saw that besides Bella, there were only four other players on her side of the court. And Bella was trembling, so she wasn't going to be much use. Sadie turned her attention to the opposite side of the court and saw that one of the opposing team's best players was preparing to throw a ball at her.

 _No likely_ , Sadie thought, smirking.

The wolf jumped into the air and did a flip to avoid the ball that had been thrown at her. As she landed on all four, she caught another ball and ignored the sounds of surprise that had come from all the players. One of her evicted teammates came running back onto the court and clapped her on the back in passing.

"Keep up the good work, Klark!" they said as she caught another ball.

Sadie smiled and continued to throw and catch balls like it was nothing, keeping Bella out of reach. She made sure that Bella didn't have a ball either because something told her that it would more dangerous than the balls thrown from the opposing team. Three minutes later, the opposite team was all standing on the sidelines.

"And that's a game!" coach called out, blowing on his whistle. "Reset the balls, boys, and we'll have another round."

Sadie high-fived the few classmates, who presented their hands to her on the way to the back line and smiled at them proudly. Bella put her hand on Sadie's elbow and leaned in close.

"Are you sure it's wise for you to do this?" Bella asked in a low voice. "To be fast and do all those tricks?"

"My health isn't in jeopardy right now, Bella," Sadie answered in kind. "I can do these things without hurting my body anymore."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Bella glanced around them and leaned in closer. "Showing off your abilities like that…aren't you worried that someone will notice that you're not exactly normal?"

Sadie shook her head and pulled her arm free. "I've been able to do all of those tricks since I was three, Bella. Way before anything about my body changed. People can look back in my history if they wanted to and see that I have been athletic all my life. So, chill. I'm not in any danger of showing anyone my true cards." She toed the line as the coach moved back towards the sidelines. "Now, how about we forget the chitchat and get back to the game. I need to work out some muscle pain."

OOOOOOOOO

Sadie pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked into the cafeteria with Bella at her side, surprised that Edward hadn't been waiting at the door to collect his precious girlfriend after class. Bella handed her a tray and moved over to the salad bar without saying much of anything.

 _She's kind of dull_ , Sadie thought, piling some Chinese noodles and chicken onto her plate. _I wonder what Edward sees in her._ She shrugged and helped herself to a couple cookies and then reached into a small freezer, pulling out a container of cotton candy flavored dip-n-dots. _I guess there's more to her than I can see…Love's a funny thing, I guess._

"Hey Alice, Jasper," she said, making it to the table before Bella had even made it halfway down the salad bar. "Edward, I brought Bella back to you in one piece. Happy?"

Edward gave her a look before turning his gaze back onto Bella. Sadie rolled her eyes and sat down where Alice indicated, caging the pixie-haired girl between her and Jasper.

"Are you having a good time here?" Alice asked, bumping Sadie's side with her elbow. "I hope that you enjoyed that game of dodgeball."

Sadie smiled at Alice as she popped open a water bottle. "You hope I had fun? What's this? Was I not supposed to have fun? Did you think that I wouldn't, even with that special mind of yours?"

"Special is right," Jasper muttered, toying with his uneaten apple.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him, earning a small smile from the empath. "Futures aren't always exactly how I see them. The changing of minds makes it rather difficult to know everything, but yes. I knew that you were going to enjoy yourself in that game. It was just what the doctor ordered."

"Sure." Sadie tucked into her lunch, feeling a little awkward surrounded by people who weren't touching the full trays in front of them.

 _Vampires don't really eat_ , she remembered, looking away from Edward and Bella as they sat next to each other. _It shouldn't surprise me. I just hate seeing all the food going to waste._ Sadie frowned to herself. _I can't believe how much I've been eating in these last couple of days. My stomach couldn't possibly need to hold all of this – not now that food is plentiful again._

"Hey Sadie," someone called, coming up to the table which seemed to surprise the occupants. "Some of the guys and I are going to be playing football after school. Do you want to come and be on my team?"

Sadie lifted her eyes to the boy from her gym class and saw that being around the table made him feel nervous. She was about to speak when Alice cut across her.

"She's going to have to take a rain check on that offer," Alice said pleasantly, though her smile seemed a little fake to Sadie. "Our new sister has somethings that she needs to take care of in town and will be busy for the rest of the week. Ask her again later."

 _Rude,_ Sadie thought, frowning.

The boy took a step back and his tongue swiped across his bottom lip. "Okay…Sure. Uh, I'll see you later then, Sadie."

"Sorry!" Sadie called after him. "What was that about Alice?"

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "Your futures weren't aligned. I saved you from a mess of a time. Trust me. You'll thank me later once you find the one that your future does align with. You'll be all the happier."

"But you need to promise me that you won't always scare away the people that want to hang out with me," Sadie said, looking at Alice. "And I'll promise to not seek a romantic relationship with any of them unless you and your special brain give me the okay to do so. Deal?"

"Deal." Alice pushed her tray towards Sadie. "Here. Have some more food, my dear growing friend. You need it to fully recover."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Short update with not much accomplished, but it's an update nonetheless. I hope to have the rest of the Cullen gang show up in the next chapter update, if not the next. Please leave a small review in the little box and I'll do my best to get back to you. -Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Easter to all of you and a belated-Easter to those who have already celebrated it or will have by the time that you read this. This is a small update with some more characters in it. The Muses have been playing hide and seek with me and I just can't catch them long enough to produce a large piece for you. That aside, I hope that you enjoy this little chapter update.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie rolled over on her bed when she heard someone tap the glass of her window, glad for the distraction from her Calculus homework. Alice waved outside the window and stepped across the tree limb that sat just in the right space. Sadie waved her hand to let the vampire know that she could come into the room.

"Doing your homework?" Alice said, slipping into the room. "I thought you were more of a rebel than that."

"I don't want Esme or Carlisle to think that I'm slacking when they've done so much to make me feel welcome here," Sadie explained, closing the heavy book on her notes. "Where's your other half at this hour?"

"Jasper, he's prepping for something," Alice muttered, looking suddenly nervous.

Sadie patted the empty spot next to her on the bed. "C'mon Alice. Tell me what's going on around here that's so serious that Jasper has to prep his empathy for."

The vampire moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, folding her hands on her lap. "You promise not to freak out or start thinking about things too much?" she asked and Sadie nodded. "Emmett and Rosalie are coming back to the house tonight and Rosalie isn't in the best of moods right now. So she's probably going to say some nasty things to you and once she finds out that you're a permanent resident here, things could get worse."

"Probably? Could?" Sadie prompted, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Alice smiled. "Right. Psychic. Sees future." She shook her head. "Do you think that you can handle the bitchiness without losing your own cool?"

Sadie reached out and took hold of Alice's cold hands, squeezing gently. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with bitchy people before. This will only be a test to see how my training has prepared me." She glanced at her clock. "When are the two of them coming home?"

A car horn beeped loudly outside of the house, spooking Sadie. Alice smiled slightly.

"Right now."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up," Sadie said, pressing a hand against her heart and mentally telling herself to calm the racing muscle.

Alice smiled and bounced onto her feet. The vampire pulled Sadie to her feet and tugged her towards the door. "Are you ready for dinner too? Esme wanted to know, but she didn't want to bother you if you were actually studying. She's made some chicken tacos."

The vampire continued to ramble on and on as she pulled Sadie from the young wolf's room. Sadie smiled, but didn't pay attention to half of the words that Alice was saying. She heard Edward playing on his piano in the other room as she headed down the stairs, but didn't miss the sound of Bella's heartbeat under the peaceful notes.

 _No wonder I fall asleep so quickly whenever he plays at night_ , Sadie thought, brushing back a strand of her dark hair. _He's like my own personal lullaby machine._

There was only a slight hitch in the vampire's playing and Sadie had to smile, knowing that she had gotten Edward's attention for a moment. Then the vampire was playing like nothing had happened. Alice caught Sadie's eye and smirked, showing that she had heard the small hitch as well.

Sadie's smile was short-lived as she became aware of unhappy voices at the front of the house.

"Why does it smell like a wet mutt has been sleeping all over the house?" a woman's voice said, rising above the sound of Edward's piano. "Have you been letting that mutt friend of Bella's sleep here while we were gone hunting, Carlisle?"

"Jacob hasn't been here in a week, Rosalie," Carlisle said patiently.

"It smells more like a girl wolf has been here," another man's voice said and Sadie could hear him take a slow, unnecessary breath. "For a while."

Alice bounced down the rest of the stairs ahead of Sadie, coming into the view of the two new vampires. "That's because we have a new houseguest. She's going to be staying here for a while. A long while, hopefully."

Sadie descended the remaining stairs alone, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans to keep herself from wringing them. The new female vampire caught her eyes instantly – being one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. A harsh look was in the vampire's eyes though when her eyes landed on Sadie and her nose turned up in disgust almost immediately. Sadie knew that her scent was harsher to that vampire, Rosalie, than Rosalie's scent was to her.

"Another wolf?" Rosalie hissed. "Haven't we enough of those? Can't she go to her people or did they kick her out of the pack too?"

"Rosalie," Carlisle said, crossing his arms. "Sadie is a welcome guest in this household and it would do me a great favor if you would treat her kindly."

The look on Rosalie's face told Sadie that she wasn't going to grant that favor. "I'm going to go change my clothes," Rosalie said, brushing past the wolf. "I don't want to stand in filthy clothes that smell of dirt."

Sadie moved out of the way and watched the blonde vampire disappear. Her eyes turned towards the new male vampire and took a glance over his handsome features. He stood there silently, staring at her like he was struck dumb – something that Alice had said was an endearing trait of his when they had talked about her brother. Sadie's mouth felt dry and her tongue felt thick in her mouth as she looked at him, her stomach tightening.

Another minute hitch in the piano music told her that Edward was very aware of what was going on in the room and had Sadie snapping out of her small trance. She pulled her hand out of her pocket, glad that it wasn't sweaty, and held it out to the large vampire.  
"I'm Sadie," she said, holding his gaze with her own. "I hope you'll be able to tolerate me better than your friend."

Emmett glanced down at the girl's hand and hesitantly took hold of it. "Emmett. I can. Tolerate you, I mean. I can do that." His brow furrowed. "I think."

"Sadie!" Esme said, appearing in the hallway. "Are you ready to eat now, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sadie answered before turning her gaze back onto Emmett. "You wanna toss a ball around later? I hear you're pretty athletic."

"Uh, yeah. I am." A small smile tugged at the vampire's lips. "Are you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

"I'm game."

"Then we'll throw a ball around after I have some dinner."

Emmett nodded. "Deal."

Sadie's eyes lowered for a moment. "Um, Emmett? If I'm going to be eating, you're going to have to let my hand go. Like now."

The vampire glanced down and stared at their joined hands for a moment. He dropped hers after a moment, taking a step back. "Right. Sorry." He looked Sadie in the eyes. "See you after dinner."

"Yep."

Sadie quickly turned away from the giant vampire and followed Esme into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were already standing around. A pained look was on Jasper's face as he stood there with Alice stroking his arm soothingly. Sadie sat down at the counter and looked at her friends.

"How'd I do?" she asked, glancing from Jasper to Alice and back again. "Did I do something to make you feel sick, Jasper?"

"Considering that you didn't say anything to Rosalie when she was snubbing you, I think that was a good start," Alice said, leaning her head against Jasper's shoulder. "Jasper's just having the usual reaction that he has whenever Rosalie comes back into the house after hunting for a while. It has nothing to do with you, Sadie." A slow smile crossed over Alice's face. "You know, I think that Emmett is going to be a good friend of yours. I mean, he seems to like you already and that's a good thing. You just have to learn how to exist around his other half."

Esme set down a large plate of chicken tacos in front of Sadie. "I'm sure that you and Rosalie will get along nicely, Sadie. It will just take some time because she doesn't like strangers."

"That's an understatement," Jasper muttered, his brow still furrowed as if he was thinking about something unpleasant. "Especially when the stranger is a wolf."

The matriarch of the Cullen household sighed and wandered out of the room, pressing a hand on Sadie's shoulder as she moved past the girl. Sadie watched the woman disappear, probably to fetch Bella for her own veggie dinner, and took a small bite from her first taco. Her stomach was tight and painful, but she made herself eat because she knew that her stomach was also very empty and required that she eat a hardy dinner. Her spine remained stiff and her eyes remained glued on the plate in front of her. Not even Edward's continued piano music could make her settle down as she heard the soft footsteps of Rosalie entering another room of the house.

"Carlisle, why are you letting that – that girl stay here?" Rosalie's voice hissed low enough to hide the words from Bella, but not from Sadie's ears. "Shouldn't she be on the reservation with the rest of her kind? Can't you send her back to that pack?"

"Rosalie, she never came from Sam's pack," Carlisle said calmly as ever. "She came from a place far away."  
"Then she can go back," Rosalie said. "You can send her back to her own pack and everything will go back to normal. You can't deny that she would be happier among her own kind."

 _I can't go back_ , Sadie thought, seeing images of her past that made her stomach clench even more painfully. _I can never go back there. All I can do is keep my head down and…leave if I have to._

She lifted her eyes to see that Alice was frowning over her head and that Jasper was watching her with a sympathetic sadness in his eyes. The piano music cut off suddenly as Bella entered the kitchen, unaware that there was an argument going on in the other room. Sadie plucked at her chicken taco and didn't look at anyone.

"Rosalie, I will not chase Sadie away from this house," Carlisle told the female vampire. "She has come here in need and she doesn't bother anyone. If you would give her a chance, I'm sure that you would –"

"We're not going to be friends, Carlisle. Ever." She let her breath out in a huff. "That wolf-girl is going to mess up what we have and it's going to ruin everything that you've established for the family. Mark my words, Carlisle. She will throw everything into chaos for the rest of us."

"I like her," Emmett said, breaking into the conversation briefly.

"See? The problems are already starting, Carlisle."

 _You have no idea_ , Sadie thought, looking up when Edward entered the room with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Dear readers, how did you like that little bit? What do you think is going on or what's going to happen? I hope that you enjoyed or hated this enough to review because I love reviews big and small, nice and critical. Please let me know what you think in the review box and I'll get back to you. –Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Everyone! It's time for yet another update of this little story here. I'd like to thank my supporters for this. You guys rock! I liked reading your reviews and I hope that I can continue to receive them. Thank you again and I hope that you enjoy this little update.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie moved out of the kitchen with her hand resting on her stomach. Esme had gone out of the way to feed the wolf by letting her consume six helpings of the food the vampire had prepared. Sadie felt the warmth of the food spread from her stomach to all of her limbs. It felt good for there to be plenty of food in her system. She'd probably reach her normal body weight or more by the end of the month, if Esme had her way.

"Are you sure you want to throw a ball around with Emmett?" Jasper asked, watching Sadie pull her hair back into a heavy braid. "He doesn't throw as weak as the boys that you were going against at school."

The wolf turned her dark gaze on Jasper. "Hey, I'll do whatever I can to avoid getting back to my math homework. Besides, I'm not scared of a little challenge. I don't throw balls weakly either when I'm around people of the supernatural variety."

"Let her go play," Alice said, pressing a hand against Jasper's arm. "It'll do her and Emmett some good." A small smile tugged at the vampire's lips. "Trust me."

Something changed in Jasper's eyes and he pressed a hand against Alice's. Feeling like she was being let off the hook, Sadie bent down to fix her shoelaces. She heard the click of heels in the hall, but didn't acknowledge the beautiful vampire that was moving past her.

"What's taking you so long?" Emmett asked, popping up in the hallway. "I could have been around the world twice with how long you've taken, Wolfy."

"Don't call me that," Sadie ordered, crossing her arms. "Never ever call me that. Understand, Fangy?"

A smirk crossed the man's face, bringing an amused gleam into his eyes. He tossed the ball into the air and caught it. "That doesn't bother me. I know what I am, so I ain't hiding from a little nickname."

Sadie rolled her eyes and moved past him. "Just show me where we're going to throw the ball and get ready to get shown up. I don't take any prisoners."

The wolf headed out into the cool night air and let the soft kiss of the wind encircle her. She let her breath out in a content sigh, stretching her arms out.

"This is definitely better than doing homework," she said to no one in particular. "So much better."

She turned her head so that she could see Emmett in profile, feeling her heart thud heavily. The vampire stepped up to the edge of the lawn and twirled the ball in his hands. She could feel the stares of the other vampires on her back, but pretended to not notice. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Sadie glanced around.

"So where are we going to throw the ball?" she asked, letting her gaze return to Emmett. "Because I don't think that this yard is big enough for both of us to really throw the ball around."

Emmett smiled. "We're going to go to a clearing deep in the woods, around that way." He pointed in the vague direction. "Do you think you can run that way on your own or do you need some help?"

Sadie narrowed her eyes at him. "Lead the way and I'll be right behind you, for now."

Her body shuddered as she felt the beast inside come alive. With a grin, Sadie took a running leap into the air and landed on all fours in her wolf form. She turned and glanced at herself, relearning the way that she looked whenever she transformed. It had been a long time since she had shifted, but it felt natural. Like she was meant to be in this form as she was to be in her human form.

Emmett's eyes widened in surprise when he looked at her. Since she couldn't speak to him while in her wolf form, Sadie tilted her head to the side in question.

"I didn't expect you to be so white," Emmett muttered, staring at her fur.

Sadie shook her head and looked away. In truth, she wasn't completely white. There were gray streaks that formed a collar around her throat and two of her paws had gray "socks" on them. Her tail was tipped with gray as well. She remembered her pack leader being completely white.

 _Until they came_ , Sadie thought, frowning inwardly.

She snorted and looked back at the woods, mentally pushing all thoughts of her pack away as hard as she could.

"I think she wants you to take her to the field," Jasper said from the deck above.

Sadie nodded and twitched her ear in the vampire's direction. Emmett laughed and moved to stand slightly ahead of her, ball in hand.

"You guys better come after us in the jeep," he said with a large smile on his face. "Because Old Sadie here is going to get her ass whooped by this vampire."

 _Eat your words_ , Sadie thought, snorting again.

Emmett didn't say a word before darting off into the woods with his vampire speed. Sadie took off after him, keeping pace and watching his every move. The vampire climbed through the trees where she couldn't tail him. Her paws tore at the soft ground of the woods as she followed his vague lead to the clearing that he'd talked about, memorizing every direction that she could.

A soft whisper in her head told her that the wolf pack leader of the area was testing out his mental reach with her. She shook her head and tried to see where Emmett was heading.

 _Not today Sam_ , she said, putting on a burst of speed. _Not ever._

Sadie slid to a halt in the middle of a large field, bumping into Emmett with a small yelp. She jumped back and turned into her human form once more.

"Next time, warn me that you're going to stop," Sadie ordered, pushing him backwards.

The vampire laughed at her and threw the ball in the air. "Aw, did I make the little wolf mad by stopping suddenly." He leaned in close to her. "Are you afraid of close contact with a vampire, huh?"

Sadie moved back as he leaned forward, feeling her chest grow tight. She refused to show her discomfort on her face, so she grabbed the ball out of his hands. "Just shut up and let's play some catch or are you afraid to face me?"

"Oh, you're on, Princess."

OOOOOOOOO

"Vampires shouldn't be this easily tired," Sadie said, dancing around Emmett who had fallen onto his back when she'd tripped him. "Get up, get up. Or stay down and admit defeat."

"I'm not tired," Emmett told her, staring up at the sky. "I'm getting a game plan together."

Sadie tossed the ball so that it landed on his stomach and looked up as the jeep appeared. Alice and Jasper were in the back of the vehicle, but the driver was a very annoyed looking Rosalie. Sadie took a few steps back, putting distance between the vampires and her.

"Did that bitch hurt you?" Rosalie demanded before rushing over once the vehicle came to a stop. "Emmett?" She lifted her gaze to meet Sadie's. "I swear to God if you bit him, I'm going to murder you!"

Sadie kept her hands at her sides as she met the angry glare of the vampire beside Emmett. Her body felt wrong as she watched the blonde move her hands all over Emmett's body, searching for wounds that weren't there. She knew that she hadn't done anything to hurt the male vampire, but watching the light exam made her feel guilty.

"I'm all right," Emmett told Rosalie, patting her hand. "Sadie couldn't leave a scratch on me if she tried."

"And if she ever does, she'll have me to deal with," Rosalie said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I swear."

The color red filled Sadie's eyes and she bit her bottom lip, crossing her arms to hide the way that her hands were shaking. Just as suddenly as that fit had come upon her, it faded away into a mildly depressed state. She looked past Rosalie and Emmett and saw that Jasper had sensed the sudden change in her emotional state.

"I – I need to go finish my homework," Sadie announced, heading towards the jeep.

Emmett popped up into a seated position and watched her. "Hey! We've got a good few hours of night left. Don't you want to finish off the game? Or are you a chicken?"

Sadie's nerves bristled, but she shook her head. "I'm tired and I need to get my homework done before I can go to sleep." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "We can play again some other time."

Alice moved over in her seat and let Sadie sit beside her. The vampire turned the vehicle around and started driving back towards the road that led to the field. Sadie sat silently for a few moments as they rode along.

"So, did you have fun playing with Emmett?" Alice asked in a perky conversationalist manner.

"Yeah, sure." Sadie muttered, watching the world fly by her. "We just threw a ball around for a little bit…How much fun could you expect from that, Alice?"

"It mustn't have been that great if you are eager to get back to the house to do homework," Jasper commented from behind the girls. "That is already done for you, by the way." He smiled slightly. "My treat."

"Thanks," Sadie said. "That just means I get to go to bed earlier now. I don't know if I really should try to sleep for a while. You know, since I have come in on less than favorable terms with Queen Rosalie. I might have to sleep with one eye open."

"She's really not that bad," Alice told her. "She's come a long way since Edward brought Bella into the family. She smiles sometimes when Bella's around."

"But never when a wolf is around," Jasper reminded her.

"We were all like that for a little while. We all got over that." Alice adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. "Most of us anyway." She smiled at Sadie. "That's why having you here is going to be the best thing that's happened to the world. For everyone. Trust me."

"I trust you," Sadie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We haven't known each other for very long, but I trust you."

"Good because you're going to want to hold on. Esme is baking some brownies for you and I want you to get there while they're still hot and fresh from the oven." Alice floored the gas pedal and the jeep lurched forward, speeding down the road like a bat out of Hell.

 _If only I could escape all of the pain like this_ , Sadie thought, grabbing onto the sides of her seat as the world passed by her in a dark green blur. _If I could just run faster than this, I could escape all of the pain for a long time._ Loose strands of hair flicked her eyes, blinding her temporarily. _I don't like what I'm feeling now and I never thought it would feel like this. Not again. Not after everything. I can't go back into the pain._

Alice happily babbled on about things that she was planning for the approaching weekend. She wanted to show Sadie around the area, go shopping and make it a girl's weekend. Sadie barely paid any attention to the sound of her friend's voice as she remembered things that she didn't want to remember. She couldn't have been happier when the jeep came to a stop outside of the Cullens' house.

Sadie released her hair from her braid and ran her fingers through the dark tresses. She was about to head for the door when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. The sudden feeling of relief spread through her body told her that it was Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"As okay as I'll ever be," Sadie whispered, watching as Emmett and Rosalie appeared at the edge of the woods surrounding the house.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Sadie yawned. "I just want to go eat some brownies, drink some milk, shower, and then go to sleep. I'm just really tired. You know?"

Jasper nodded. "Okay. But just remember that you can talk to me or Alice at any time. Okay?"

"Okay."

Sadie took one last glance in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie and felt her stomach clench painfully in her gut. She fixed a small smile on her face and headed into the house, pretending that the world was still going around when it all seemed to be standing still.

"I'm okay."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: So what do you think about this, my lovelies? I think I'm lacking some decent details when it comes to these chapters, but I could be wrong. Please leave a review in the little box and I'll get back to you. Thanks everyone! –Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's been quite a while since I last update this little story. And now I'm back with a new update; short and a little repetitive, but I have a plan. Thank you for the support that you've been giving me through this. Enjoy, or don't, that's up to you.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie woke up in the early morning hours, covered in a cold sweat and tangled up in her sheets. Her eyes turned out to the darkened world beyond the glass windows of her room and she took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down a little. Her heart thudded quickly in her chest as she laid there on the bed.

She could smell smoke and the stench of something overly sweet being burned. People were screaming out all around her and she could see blood coating everything. Shapes of shadowy figures swarmed past her – all different in size and color. Sadie could feel the burn of open wounds on her flesh and taste the coppery blood that filled her mouth.

" _Run! Run! RUN!_ "

 _No!_ Sadie thought, sitting up in her bed and fighting against the sheets that chained her to the bed. _No, I'm not going to think about that! Not here. Not anywhere. Not ever._

Sadie moved over to the window when she managed to untangle herself from the sheets and leaned her head against the cool glass. She knew that there wasn't any point in trying to go back to sleep, especially since she'd have to get up again in a couple hours. The wolf sighed and wrapped an arm around herself.

The vampires of the house could be heard faintly doing the things that they normally did beyond her room. She could hear Rosalie hissing something at someone in a room below hers and felt a shiver go down her spine. Sadie had avoided that woman since coming back home from the impromptu ball game that had happened between Emmett and herself. The last thing that she needed was for Rosalie to accuse her of hurting the bear of a vampire simply by being a little rough with him.

Sadie didn't want to think about Emmett. Aside from Alice and Jasper, he'd been the nicest to her since she came to stay with the Cullens. Sure, Carlisle and Esme had opened their hearts and home to her, but she got friendship from the "younger" vampires. Except for Edward, who didn't seem to care for much that didn't deal with Bella, his soulmate and the human love of his vampire life.

The wolf strained to hear if Edward was there, but since he wasn't at his piano, she guessed that he was still with Bella, without her father knowing any wiser. It was a little creepy, but she wasn't about to try to talk to Edward about it.

"And I still have to keep an eye out for her in P.E. class," Sadie muttered to herself, shaking her head. "I don't see why they don't kick her out of the class to begin with. Coaches are weird."

Someone lightly knocked on Sadie's bedroom door, causing Sadie to turn her attention away from the window.

"Yeah?" she called out softly.

Alice slowly opened the bedroom door and moved into the room, closing the door behind her. In her hands was a steaming cup of hot chocolate with dozens of miniature marshmallows piled on top of it. The vampire offered a small smile as she made her away across the room.

"I knew you'd be awake," Alice said in a slightly cheery voice. "With all of that noise that you were making, there's no way that you'd stay asleep for long." She held out the hot chocolate. "Here. This might help."

 _Forgetting what happened before I got here would help more_ , Sadie thought, but she smiled and took the cup of hot chocolate from her vampire friend. "Thanks."

Sadie moved over to the bed and sat on it, holding the warm ceramic cup between her hands and focusing on the warmth that it offered her chilled body. She hardly registered Alice joining her on the bed until the vampire bumped her elbow against Sadie's knee.

"What's going on, Sadie?" Alice asked.

"I'm just thinking…remembering things," Sadie admitted. "Things that I don't want to remember and things that I don't want to talk about right now. Maybe later, but not now."

Alice tilted her head to the side and looked at Sadie for a long moment in silence. "I see that, Sadie. I won't push you until you're ready to tell anyone what's going on. I'll support you from the sidelines and always ask you how you're feeling, but I won't pressure you."

The wolf lowered one of her hands to clasp Alice's. "Thanks for understanding, Alice. You're a great friend."

"I know that I am a great friend. I just didn't think you'd call me one for a while, especially since we've only known each other for almost a week." Alice's smile pulled her lips tight and her amber colored eyes sparkled with life. "I'm happy that you're coming around to us."

Sadie ducked her head and took a sip from her hot chocolate. "I've been around vampires before and they were nice…but nowhere near as nice as you guys are." The wolf looked at Alice once more. "Will Rosalie ever like me enough to tolerate my presence here?"

"I don't know. She constantly changes her mind and she's known to hold grudges against people. And she still hasn't completely warmed up to Bella's presence…"

"But Bella's a human and will probably rub off on her in time. I'm a wolf though and she's made it very clear that she doesn't like wolves." Sadie scrunched her nose up a little in imitation of Rosalie's. "Sadie stinks of wet dog and filth. Why did you let such a filthy creature stay with us, Carlisle?"

A little laugh burst out of Alice's mouth and she quickly pressed a hand to cut off the rest of the laughter. Sadie smiled at her friend, popping one of the marshmallows into her mouth. Alice glanced towards the bedroom door before lowering her hand.

"You shouldn't do that," she said, though there was still a trace of laughter in her voice. "The walls aren't thick enough to keep the whole house from hearing what you just said."

"Sorry," Sadie whispered, still smiling slightly.

 _Not really._

"You're just asking to get in a fight with her if you talk like that," Alice commented. "I can see it coming without using my abilities…"

"And you know who'll win, don't you?"

The vampire shrugged her shoulders. "I may be able to see the victor, but I'm not at liberty to say who. It'll just blow both of your egos sky high. Besides, I don't like to pick sides when it comes to things like this."

"That's wise."

"I thought so too." Alice jumped onto her knees and bounced a little on the bed. "Finish that drink up and we can take an early morning jog. It should make you feel a little better before you have breakfast and we go to school."

Sadie looked at the vampire with one eyebrow raised in question. "Would that be a run in my wolf form or are we going to go out there as humanoids?"

"You can run however you want to," Alice told her with a wide smile. "It'd be more fun though if I could actually talk to you on the run. But it's your choice, Sadie."

"Okay. We're going to go the humanoid route." Sadie took another sip from her hot chocolate. "Just a friendly little run, right? No competing?"

"No competing," Alice swore, holding her hand up and bouncing to her feet. "I'll save that for someone else." The vampire danced over to the wardrobe and opened it, sifting through the clothes. "Now finish that hot chocolate and let's go."

OOOOOOOOO

Alice's idea of a little early morning jog was over thirty miles in a circle filled with a dense forest. Sadie was able to keep up with the vampire, but knew that it was only because Alice was going easy on her. It seemed that the vampire knew that Sadie wasn't completely back to her full strength, even though she'd been good at showing up the human counterparts that filled the school. Sadie knew that she'd be back to herself in a couple more days and knew that Alice could already see that using her abilities.

By the time that they made it back to the house in the forest, Sadie's skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat and her sports-bra was darkened in parts with sweat. The wolf was breathing heavier than normal as she slid to a stop in the driveway, but she wasn't completely exhausted as she breathed in the cool air of the forest. Alice skipped around her, smiling happily with absolutely no sign of exhaustion.

"How about we do fifty tomorrow, if you can't stay asleep until the last minute?" Alice asked, giving Sadie a wink.

"Maybe," Sadie said, brushing her hair back away from her damp forehead. "But fifty is the highest that I'm willing to go from now on, Alice. Do you understand?"

Alice nodded and wrapped her arm around Sadie's shoulders. "Whatever you say, Sadie. C'mon. Let's get you inside and changed into something less sweaty. Esme will have the breakfast of champions ready by the time you're done with your shower and change clothes."

The moment that Sadie and Alice entered the house, they were confronted by Emmett. Sadie's stomach tightened as she looked up at him. A small frown was pulling at the large vampire's lips as he looked at his family member and the wolf.

"You two went out running and didn't invite me?" he asked, his voice low with slight irritation. "I wanted to play with the wolf too, Alice."

"Sorry, Emmett," Alice said with no trace of sincerity. "It was just a girl thing. Sadie needs to get her full strength back before she can let herself run with you like you want."

"Maybe you could go running with us next time," Sadie suggested before she could stop herself.

Just like that, Emmett's frown morphed into a big smile. "You can count on that, Sadie."

Something warm spread through Sadie as she looked up at Emmett and she told her body to fight as hard as it could to keep her from blushing. She saw that there was a small change in the vampire's eyes as he stared at her.

 _Oh God! God, no!_

"Ugh! What is that horrible stench?" Rosalie's voice preceded her into the front hall. Her nose scrunched up in pure disgust as she looked at Sadie in her sweaty glory. "As if you didn't already smell horrible before. You just had to go out and make yourself stink worse. Seriously, did you roll around in rotten trash, wolf girl?"

"No," Sadie muttered, tearing her gaze away from the giant vampire to look at the blonde one. "I went out for a run."

"And her name's Sadie," Alice added, keeping her arm around Sadie's shoulders. "You should start calling her that, Rosalie, because Carlisle is only going to handle you being rude to her like this for a little while longer. After that, you're going to have to answer to him about your super rudeness."

Rosalie stuck her nose up in the air and pushed past the small group in the front hall. Sadie watched the woman's hips sway as she clicked away on her impossibly high stiletto heels. She jumped in surprise when Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You wanna ride in my vehicle to school?" he asked with a smile. "It's open to the outside world and you can stand up in the back of it without anyone saying that it's illegal."

Sadie nodded. "Sure…but will Rosalie have a problem with that?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "She's not riding with me today. She's mad at me for some reason."

"And he hates to be in a vehicle by himself," Alice added, smiling wickedly at her adopted brother. "Actually, he hates being anywhere by himself."

"Gee, thanks for that, Alice," Emmett said, bumping his fist against her shoulder. "Reveal everything about me to the new girl, why don't you?" His amber gaze turned back onto Sadie. "So, you up for the ride, Sadie?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm up for the ride," Sadie said before pushing Alice's arm off of her shoulders. "But right now, I need to head upstairs and take a shower. Apparently, my body reeks." She glanced over at Alice. "Please tell Esme not to go overboard with the food today. I may eat a lot but my figure is going to get ruined if I keep eating like I do because of her."

"I'll relay the message, but she's probably not going to listen." Alice bounced on the tips of her toes. "Can I pick out your outfit for the day? Please, please, please."

Sadie nodded. "Only because you're going to pester me if I don't let you."

"Yay!" Alice grabbed hold of Sadie's hand and pulled her past Emmett. "We'll see you in a little bit, Emmett."

Sadie glanced back over her shoulder as Alice pulled her up the stairs and saw that he was staring up at her with that strange look in his eyes. Her heart thudded heavily in her chest and her body felt warm all over again. Sadie bit her bottom lip and looked away.

 _God, please don't do this. I can't take this again._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: What did you think? Leave a comment or two in the review box and I'll try to get back to you in a timely manner. Please and thanks to you all! –Scarlet**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's a late update for you to enjoy. Not much happens, but stuff does happen. If that makes any sense? Anyway, please enjoy this little snippet.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie jumped up and knocked the volleyball back over the net before it could get very far on her side of the net. Her team was up nine points, despite the fact that Bella was on it too. Already the poor klutz had knocked three other players to the floor and had skinned both of her knees when she attempted to go for a lost cause ball. Sadie could hear the rest of the team on the sidelines, begging the coach to remove Bella from play for the rest of class. She was a danger to the team members' health and hadn't managed to hit a ball over the net at all.

 _Just ten more minutes of this_ , Sadie told herself, shifting her position on the floor with the rest of her team. _Ten more minutes and my babysitting gig is over for the day. Edward and I are going to have some words after this class. Not nice words either. I don't want to babysit his girlfriend for the rest of the year and he's just going to have to accept that._

"Guys, be ready for this," the team leader said from behind her as he prepared to serve the ball. "We're going to kick some butt without breaking a sweat."

"But plenty of bones," someone commented from the back row.

Bella's face flooded with color and her bottom lip was chewed on as a few of the teammates laughed. Sadie turned slightly so that she could see the majority of her team.

"Knock it off, guys," she ordered. "We're all in this together and if I hear one more jibe at any of the other players on our team, I'm going to walk off the court and not come back. Got it?"

She saw that several of them lost the color in their faces, but no one dared to speak against her. The team leader straightened and moved to serve.

"Let's get them guys!" he called out.

Sadie moved around the assigned area, keeping the ball up in the air and away from any point that the other team could make. She blocked the ball from coming near Bella, fulfilling her duty to keep Bella safe. Unfortunately in an attempt to hit the ball and redeem herself, Bella knocked Sadie off balance and sent her careening to the floor. The wolf ground her teeth together and managed to send the ball back over the net to score a point for her team from her position on the floor.

"Point to the red team," the coach called out from the sidelines. "Klark, are you okay?"

The wolf accepted the hand up from one of her teammates and looked at the coach with a small smile. "I'm fine, Coach. Just fine."

"Good." The man's eyes slid onto Bella where she was standing awkwardly. "Swan, you can sit out for the rest of the game."

A mixed look of relief and embarrassment passed over Bella's face as she moved off of the court and sat on one of the bleachers. The girl wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her head, but Sadie could tell that she was looking towards the doors to the gym.

 _She probably expects Edward to come running in here to take her away from this place_ , Sadie thought, moving back into position like her fall had never happened. _And Edward, if you can hear my thoughts right now, you can take the babysitting job and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Get her switched out of this class using your charms and save her from physical harm in the one hour that she has to stay here doing physical tasks. It would spare her feelings and save the rest of us from concussions and broken bones. Okay? Okay._

"They're gonna go high again, Klark," her team's leader called out from behind her. "Get ready for it."

Sadie squared herself up with the opposing team and prepared to do what she could to get her team an awesome victory over the other team. With Bella out of the game, her team worked better and kept the ball off of the ground on their side. There was one point in the match that they spent three whole minutes volleying the ball back and forth over the net with no one looking like they were going to score.

Her nose twitched as a sweet scent became noticeable. At first, she thought that it was Edward coming in the gym to save his precious Bella, but she noticed something that worried her.

The scent was warmer than a normal vampire's and drew her in with its pleasing sensation. Sadie's body chilled a bit and she looked across the gym, looking for the source of the scent. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw that Emmett was sitting at the top of the bleachers, watching the game with a serious look of interest on his face.

"Klark, look out!" someone called out, drawing her attention two seconds too late.

Sadie eyes turned in the direction of the cries and felt the ball crash hard into her head, sending her falling to the ground. Little lights flashed before her eyes as she hit the ground hard. It took a moment for her to register that people were talking to her and that hurt her head as thundering footsteps on the floor beneath her pounded in her head.

"Back up, back up," the coach's voice was the clearest. "Let the girl have some air." Sadie saw the blurred shape of the coach kneeling next to her. "Klark, are you okay?"

A slight whine passed through Sadie's lips before she could stop herself. She lifted an arm and pressed her hand against her head. The wolf tried to move, but the world spun around her and she tasted bile at the back of her throat. The coach pressed his hand against her arm.

"Do you think that you can get up and go the nurse's office?" coach asked.

"I-I could try," Sadie whispered, lowering her hand. She could already feel her wolf healing kick in, but it was still weak from the adventure she'd gone on before coming to Forks. "Give me a moment, sir."

Sadie tried to push herself into a seated position, but her head swam again. She closed her eyes and groaned, pissed that things weren't going as they should.

 _Oh God, swallow me into this ground right now_ , Sadie thought before becoming aware of a strangely pleasant scent. _Oh God, not him. Anyone but him. Please!_

When she opened her eyes, Emmett was crouching near her. He looked at the coach and said, "Coach, I'll take her out of here and get her checked out."

The coach nodded and clapped the vampire on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Emmett." He looked back at Sadie. "Emmett will take care of you, Klark."

Sadie made a small sound in the back of her throat as Emmett slid his arms under her shoulders and knees. She automatically put an arm around his neck for support as he lifted her up. Her eyes turned towards Bella though her sight was still a little blurry.

"Ask someone to bring me my stuff later," she requested and Bella nodded slowly.

The crowd of students parted like the Red Sea when Emmett straightened and carried her towards the door. Sadie fought like hell to keep herself from melting into the man's strong arms and fought to speed up her healing process. Her body wasn't strong enough to do either.

 _It's because of the run and the way that I keep taking my physical body to the edge of pain_ , Sadie thought bitterly. _I should have known better than to do that. I should have done better with the body that Carlisle helped save._

Emmett didn't carry her to the nurse's office like Sadie thought he would. No, he carried her right past the office and headed out the front doors to the school. Another sound of protest escaped her lips when Sadie realized that he was taking her to his vehicle.

"You got a problem, Wolfy?" Emmett asked, looking down at her.

 _Yeah and it's all centered around you_ , Sadie thought, glaring at him. "I thought you were taking me to the nurse's office," Sadie told him.

"Carlisle's better at dealing with wolves like you than a simple school nurse would be. So, I'm taking you back to the house and have the old man take a look at you." He smirked at her. "Don't you want to get the best care that you can?"

"Only so I can kick your ass later and not make a fool of myself by getting beaned by a ball," Sadie muttered.

Emmett laughed. "I look forward to the day that you try to take me on in a serious sport, Wolfy. But let's give yourself some time before you try. Okay?"

"Uh-huh." Sadie squirmed out of his arms and slid into the passenger's seat of his vehicle. She buckled herself in the seat and then rested her head on her hand. "Ugh! I hate being this dizzy…"

The vehicle shifted as Emmett climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. "Would you like me to pick you something up on the way home?"

 _Home._

"Like what?"

"Ten burgers and a large order of fries?" His gaze slid over her and she saw the slight appreciative gleam in his eyes. "You look like you could use some food. And I find it's best to deal with Carlisle and his medical mumbo jumbo when you have a full belly."

Sadie shook her head. "I wouldn't know about that." She looked at him. "Why were you in the gym anyway? You have to be in another class at the same time."

"I cut out of there early," Emmett said with a proud smile. "Said I needed to go to the nurse's office because of a really bad stomachache and she bought it. She's a beautiful lady, but doesn't have much when it comes to deciphering little white lies. Besides, I wanted to see if you could survive volleyball day with Bella around."

"And did I meet your expectations."

"Well, you did end up on your back with a serious head bang."

"That had nothing to do with Bella. If you'd noticed, she was off the court when I had my little tumble." The wolf crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "It was you that distracted me and got me out of class."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"How?"

"You came in smelling like a freaking flower shop on acid and distracted me. I was so used to the smell of sweating men and stinking pits before you came in and changed the scent of the room."

Emmett smirked in her direction as he merged into traffic. "Do you enjoy the scent of sweaty men, Wolfy?"

"No! God, stop that!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her face away. "Should have just gone to the nurse's office and laid there for the rest of the day...Would have been so much easier…"

The vampire's phone rang in the center console and Sadie grabbed it before he could. The caller ID said that it was Alice.

"Sadie!" Alice said loudly when Sadie accepted the call. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sadie answered. "I've just been kidnapped by a giant asshole."

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"I knew that," Alice cut across the fight that could have happened. "Visions, remember? I just wanted to know that Emmett will remember to feed you before getting you back to the house. Esme won't be home until around dinner time and you need to have some more food in you, if you're going to stand a chance in any competition against Emmett."

"Did you already see who wins the first one?" Emmett asked, turning in the direction of the nearest fast food restaurant.

"Now's not the time to talk about that, Emmett," Alice told him, sounding a little annoyed before her bubbly personality came back. "Don't worry about your stuff, Sadie. I'll collect it and bring it home for you. You just focus on feeling better and getting your strength back. I'll see you after school's over."

"All right. See you then." Sadie ended the call and stowed the phone back where she found it. She glared at Emmett. "You are really annoying. You know that?"

"You love me," Emmett said with a large smile, startling her.

"What?! No, I don't!" _God, don't make me look like I'm blushing!_

"Sure you do. Everyone loves me."

Sadie slumped back in her seat. "Not this girl. To me, you're a really annoying asshole."

"You'll get used to me and change your mind," Emmett promised.

 _I hope not._ "Not likely." She looked out the window.

"You will. Now, do you want the burgers to have everything on them?" Emmett asked. "Someone's got to take care of you and food will help out." He looked at her. "I've got your back, Wolfy."

 _And that's what's scaring me._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Well, what did you think? Please know that something will most likely be revealed in the next chapter update, if I can remember how I want to put it there. And please leave a little comment or two in the little box because that really helps. I will get back to you when I can. Thanks! Keep smiling always! –Scarlet**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello and Happy Holidays! It's been a while since I've updated, so I've brought you this quick little chapter. I hope that you know that I appreciate all of you people, the ones that review and the ones that read silently but support me anyway. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy this little update.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie sat there on the edge of a home examination table while Carlisle poked and prodded at her. The vampire doctor had rushed over from the hospital when Emmett called him a half hour ago and had taken Sadie under his wing. She hated when he shone some light in her eyes, but made no comment as she finished off the fries that Emmett had bought her.

"Well, without an x-ray, I can't see any physical damage," Carlisle said, turning the penlight off and stowing it in his medical kit. "But I think it would be wise for you to take it easy today and have someone watch you at night. A concussion for a wolf is just as dangerous as it is for a normal human."

"I don't need anyone to watch over me at night," Sadie muttered, looking up at him. "I don't think that I'm in any danger."

Carlisle offered her a small smile. "Please, humor me on this one, Sadie. I would feel better knowing that you are being watched for any sign of danger."

"I can watch over her," Emmett volunteered from the doorway to the room. "It's not like I have anything better to do at night."  
Heat flooded up to Sadie's face while the rest of her body grew chilled. She looked over at Emmett and saw that he was still staring at her with that weird gleam in his eyes again. Fear caused her stomach to clench in painful knots, choking her words.

"I was thinking more of Esme or Alice," Carlisle told the other male vampire. "Someone of the same sex."

"I'd rather have Alice watch over me," Sadie said, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "Rosalie would hate me more if I took you away from her for twelve hours, Emmett. And I don't want you to stink up my room."

"Why are you so mean to me all the time?" Emmett asked, tilting his head to the side. "What did I do to make you like this?"

Sadie shook her head and pushed herself off of the examination table, refusing to look at him. "I don't want Rosalie to think that there's anything going on between us. Not that there is anything going on, but I don't want her to think so. Besides, it's better if we're not close friends. I've seen bad things happen when my friendship circle gets too big." She crossed her arms. "Don't try to push yourself into my life, Emmett. It's better if we don't get too chummy."

Emmett pouted at her, but she turned her back on him. Carlisle had a frown on his face, but Sadie knew that he was used to this kind of thing happening in his house. She held a hand out to him.

"Am I free to go now, Carlisle?" she asked. "I want to go be by myself for a while, since I obviously can't go back to school today."

"Yes, you may leave," Carlisle told her. "Just take it easy. No running or fighting, okay?"

Sadie nodded and left the room, brushing against Emmett on the way out. His scent stirred around her, filling her lungs with its warm flowery quality. She bit her bottom lip as her head swam with the pleasant scent.

 _No, no, no, no! Not now, not ever!_ Sadie mentally protested with her body, forcing herself to move quickly away from Emmett. _I can't go through this again. I won't go through this again! Not ever. I can't let it happen. I can't take the pain again._

The wolf wrapped her arms around herself once more, holding herself together. Images of the past flashed past her eyes and the heavy smells flooded her body. Her chest grew tight and hot tears flooded her eyes. She closed her eyes and drew her breath in as a hiss.

 _Don't let them come for me_ , Sadie begged, opening her eyes and letting a few tears slide down the curve of her cheek. _Don't let them come and ask me what's wrong. I can't tell them. Not yet. I can't put the truth before them until I can face it myself. And I can't let myself get drawn into the same things that my sister paid the ultimate price for._

She shook her head and hurried up the stairs to her room. Closing the door behind her, Sadie moved over to the windows and drew the curtains. Certain that no one would be able to disturb her, Sadie threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the soft pillows. Angry tears mixed with tears of sadness and fell on her bed as she sobbed into it.

Sadie stirred a few hours later, not completely sure when she had fallen asleep. She slowly lifted her head and looked in the corner of the room to find Esme sitting beside the window. The motherly vampire turned her amber gaze onto Sadie and a soft smile touched her face.

"Sadie, how are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked, rising to her feet and moving to stand next to Sadie's bed.

"I'm okay," Sadie muttered, swiping at the sticky remains of her tears as she sat up. "I just needed to have a quick cry to make myself feel better." She offered a small smile. "I'm okay now, Esme. Really, I am."

Esme sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Sadie as her mother once had. "Sadie is there something you want to talk about in private?" she asked, placing her hand on Sadie's knee. "Because Carlisle and I are always here if you need to tell anyone anything that's bothering you. We won't pressure you into telling us anything that you're uncomfortable in revealing, but we'd like it if you would trust us enough to let us help you through all those painful memories and feelings."

Sadie placed her hand on top of Esme's and squeezed the vampire's fingers, feeling the chill of the older woman's skin against her burning fingers. "If I was to tell you everything, you'd look at me in a different way." She sighed. "But I need to tell someone what's going on in here," she said, poking herself in the head. "Or I'm going to have a major meltdown in the near future."

"Do you want me to go and bring Carlisle here?" Esme asked, watching Sadie's face. "He's just downstairs and it would be so easy to have him come up here."

"Is Emmett still here?" Sadie asked.

"I believe so."

The wolf shook her head and pulled her hand back. "I can't talk with him around. Just you, Carlisle, and the pack leader from the reservation. At somewhere private."

"Okay, dear." Esme rose to her feet and backed towards the door. "I will get everything together and we'll have a long talk, Sadie." She placed her hand on the door. "Know that I love you, Sadie, just as if you were my own child."

Nodding, Sadie offered Esme a wan smile. "Thank you, Esme. I really appreciate that."

Esme left the room with a motherly smile, leaving Sadie alone to her own thoughts. Sadie raked a hand through her disheveled hair and moved off of the bed. Her stomach was still twisted in knots from her thoughts before she'd cried herself to sleep. And she couldn't believe that she was going to reveal anything of her past to people that she'd barely known for a month. She shook her head and moved over to the window, pulling one of the curtains open.

Her eyes lowered to the world beyond the window. Emmett was working on his vehicle with his shirt off. She stared down at his toned body and the glittering diamonds in his skin as the sun occasionally landed on it. Black marred his perfect skin, but Sadie didn't mind.

She stepped back away from the window when Emmett looked up as if sensing her staring eyes. Sadie shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling chilled.

 _Don't let this happen to you_ , Sadie thought, reaching into her wardrobe and pulling out a hooded jacket. _You know what happens when this kind of thing happens. You can't go through this again. Don't let it happen._

OOOOOOOOO

Carlisle and Sam had come to terms on a meeting spot for Sadie to talk to them in private at. It was at a park that was neutral ground for both species. Esme had her arm around one of Sadie's, keeping her close to her side. Sadie's eyes scanned the area as the group settled at one of the picnic tables that dotted their area of the park. She sensed no one beyond their group and knew that she could speak without being overheard by people that had no business in what had happened to her or why.

Sadie sat on one side of the picnic table with Carlisle and Esme flanking her. Sam sat across from her, frowning as he waited for her to speak.

"There's a good reason that I'm not afraid to be around vampires or bothered by their scent," Sadie began. "That's probably obvious, considering how comfortable I am around your family, Carlisle. I'd fit in just as easily with your pack, Sam. That's the hand that Fate dealt me and it's been a bitch dealing with that."

She looked down at the weathered wood of the table. "My pack was a dozen strong and my sister was the oldest member – the Alpha of our pack. She was the only blood family member that I had left when our parents died in a car accident. But the others, they became my new family once I became a wolf like them." Sadie picked at the wood. "We were a pack for five years before we were attacked."

"By vampires?" Sam guessed.

"No." Sadie shook her head. "It would have been better if it had been vampires. It would have made more sense if vampires had been the ones that attacked my pack. But they didn't. Vampires weren't the reason that my entire pack was destroyed."

"Was it because of humans?" Carlisle asked.

Again, Sadie shook her head and looked up at Sam. "My pack was destroyed because of a different pack of wolves."

Alarm lit up Sam's eyes and Esme wrapped her arm around Sadie's shoulders, holding her close. Sadie leaned her head briefly against the woman's shoulder, fighting back tears that she didn't want to shed. She needed to tell them what had happened without tears because if she started crying, she knew that she would never be able to tell them anything else.

"Why would another pack of wolves attack your pack?" Sam asked in a heavy voice.

"Because of the choices that members of my pack made when it came to who we allowed among our ranks." Sadie looked down once more. "There weren't just the dozen of us wolves. There were five others. Five people that weren't wolves or humans."

"Vampires," Esme gasped.

"Yes. Vampires," Sadie whispered, seeing the images of her pack mates flash before her face. "A few of my pack mates found themselves growing super close to those vampires and the vampires were just as much pulled in to them." A single tear slid down the curve of her cheek. "My sister was one of them. She was the Alpha of my pack and the lover of a vampire coven leader. And they were the ones that protected me until the very end."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Well, what do you think? I don't know how many more chapters there are going to be in this story. I want to get some more action into this and provide some more background, but we'll have to wait and see what comes from my mind when the Plot Bunnies agree with me. Thanks again and happy holidays everyone! -Scarlet**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I would first like to thank those that have continued to support this story and those that have left reviews in the little box. Thank you for everything. Now onto the next thing, here's a little update for this story. It took a while to get it started and finished because of my busy schedule, but I managed to put this little piece together. I hope that you enjoy it as you now begin to read it.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie stared down at the aged wood of the picnic table as the words that she had said sunk into the minds of the three people around her. She could see the bloody scenes that she had tried to run away from and hear the screams of the people that she loved dying. It took all of her strength to keep herself from slapping her hands over her ears and curling into a little ball, crying her eyes out.

 _Keep calm_ , she told herself, clenching her hands together on her lap where no one was looking. _That happened far, far away from here. It's in the past and I don't have to revisit it every moment of my life._

"Do you know if any member of your family managed to make it out of that mess alive?" Carlisle asked, looking at her.

The wolf shook her head and frowned deeply. "I tried to use the mental bond that wolves have between each other and I heard nothing. I kept trying for days, but I had to keep running until I felt safe because that's what my sister told me to do." Tears swam in the girl's eyes and she hated herself for it. "No one in my family made it out of the battle except for me."

Esme wrapped her arms around Sadie as the tears fell from her eyes. She made soft soothing sounds and petted the girl's dark hair. Carlisle fell silent, but Sadie could hear the vague voices of Sam and his pack on the edge of her mind. Thinking hard, she built up a wall against him and his pack, doing everything in her power to keep their thoughts separate from them.

 _I'm not forming a pack again_ , Sadie told herself. _I can't be a part of a pack again. To hear the death cries of my pack mates echo forever in my mind is something that I can't do again. I really can't do it and I won't let that happen to me. Not again. Not when I've begun to start healing from it._

Sadie lifted her head away from Esme's shoulder and wiped at the tears that fell down the curve of her face. Esme kept hold of one of her hands and squeezed it gently. The motherly vampire looked over Sadie's head, sharing a look with Carlisle that Sadie didn't miss.

"You're never going to join my pack, are you?" Sam asked slowly, staring at her intently even though she could tell that he couldn't reach her thoughts through his mental voice. "Even though it's probably the safest place for a new wolf to be…You're going to risk harming people because you don't want to be a part of a pack?"

"That's not it," Sadie muttered, glaring at him. "I don't want to join another pack. Ever. It's too painful and I'm not going to hurt anyone, Sam. I'm not some young wolf that doesn't know how to control herself around normal people. My sister helped me work through all of that when I first became a wolf. You don't have to worry about me and my wolf problems. I'm a good wolf." She looked away from him. "And I'm going to remain a lone wolf, whether you like it or not."

A soft growl built up in the pack leader's chest, but he didn't say anything else. Without looking back, the man turned and walked away. Sadie didn't look up until she couldn't feel Sam's thoughts touching hers. Esme was still holding her hand and Sadie felt some strength and comfort in the gesture.

"Carlisle," she began, glancing at the man. "Please don't think that I'm ungrateful for everything that you've done for me because I'm eternally grateful for you and everything. But, you need to know that I may one day have to leave you and your family. If I feel like I'm putting you in danger, I'll leave and I won't look back."

Carlisle smiled kindly. "I am sure that you're not going to put my family in any kind of danger, Sadie," he said. "We have been through a lot and nothing that you had to face back in your native lands will come after you or put us in any danger."

"You don't know that. I'd hate to be the one that hurts your family by bringing my past monsters into the area. I'd hate to hurt anybody in your family. I can't stand that thought, Carlisle." She took a slow breath. "Please, promise me that you'll let me go if I say that I need to go. Can you do that?"

It took a moment, but Carlisle nodded. "I promise."

Sadie's eyes turned towards Esme and saw that the woman was frowning. "Esme?"

Sadness filled Esme's eyes as the woman looked back at Sadie. She squeezed her hand tighter and nodded. "I don't like the thought of you running off on your own, but I promise. I promise that I'll let you go if you feel like you need to go."

"And you two won't tell anyone about what was said here?" Sadie asked, glancing between the two vampires. "Because I don't want the others to hear what I want to keep hidden. I don't want their pity."

"We promise," Carlisle said after sharing a look with his wife.

"Sadie, honey," Esme began, bringing Sadie's attention back to her. "Do you want to go get something to eat before we go back home? You haven't eaten in a while and Carlisle and I would be happy to buy you some food."

Even though her thoughts were not focused on eating, Sadie nodded at the offer. She had a feeling that once she smelled food that her entire body would crave everything that it could eat. The young wolf rose to her feet, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket and allowed the two vampires to escort her out of the park and back towards their vehicle.

 _I hope that Edward will keep his mouth shut when he hears their thoughts_ , Sadie thought, biting her bottom lip. _If he doesn't, I'm going to kick his ass to Kingdom Come._

OOOOOOOOO

Sadie decided to sit in her room for a while after she had come home with the parents of the coven. She had one of the giant windows opened to the outside world and was perched on the slim windowsill. The cool breeze filled the room, caressing her and playing with her dark hair. The wolf took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air.

 _I needed this_ , she thought, looking out at the green trees that surrounded the Cullens' house. _Some fresh air and some alone time. No one to bother me –_

"Hey Wolfy!" Emmett's voice boomed from the world below her. "What are you doing hanging out of your window?"

 _So much for that_ , Sadie thought as her body tensed.

The wolf looked down to see the giant vampire standing near his Jeep below her. "Is it really a problem for you that I'm sitting on the edge of my window? Because it has nothing to with you and it's not hurting you. So leave me alone, Emmett."

"Can't do that," Emmett called back. "I want to have some fun. Let's go on a run. We'll make a race out of it."

Intrigued, Sadie leaned farther out of her window. "What do I get if I win?"

"In the small chance that you'll win, your prize will be for me to leave you alone for the rest of the day."

A small smirk touched Sadie's lips. "And if you win?"  
"You have to go out with me into the city and spend the rest of the day with me, doing whatever I want to do. Deal?"

"Since you're going to lose, deal."

Sadie pushed herself out of the window and landed on all fours on the ground so far below. She straightened and moved closer to Emmett, but made sure to stay upwind of him. The last thing she wanted was to breathe in too much of his flowery scent before a race.

"So, where are we running?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

A large grin spread over the vampire's face as he looked at her.

OOOOOOOOO

Sadie ran through the woods towards the destination that Emmett had told her would be the finish line, hardly glancing back as she raced away from the man. She wove through the trees and jumped over fallen trees and the occasional gulley. The feeling of being followed closely made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and the sound of Emmett's amused laughter pressed close to her.

"I'm catching up, Wolfy!" Emmett called up from somewhere behind her. "Better pick up the pace if you really want to win this race!"

A small bark of laughter passed through Sadie's lips as she put on another burst of speed. "You're not going to catch me, Fangy! I'm too fast for you!"

The two of them raced to the clearing that Emmett had told her was the finish line. She could see the vampire out of the corner of her eye as they grew closer and knew that it would come down to one last burst of speed. Sadie closed her eyes and pushed herself to move faster.

 _I want that day of peace_ , she thought, clenching her hands into fists. _I want him to leave me alone for just a day. God, let me have that peace!_

Both of them skid to a halt at the edge of the clearing, but Emmett was the one that made it to the clearing first. Sadie breathed heavily and bent over, hands on her knees as she fought to catch her breath. Her limbs ached and her chest was tight as she sucked in oxygen.

"Ha! I won!" Emmett shouted, throwing his fist in the air and danced around her.

"Oh, shove it up your ass," Sadie grumbled under breath as she straightened to her full height. "You only won because I'm not back to my full strength."

"Uh-huh, sure. Keep making excuses. All that matters is that you lost and I won, which means that you have to do whatever I want to today."

Sadie glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you even want to spend the day with me? Shouldn't you and Rosalie be buddying up and doing couple stuff? Stuff that doesn't involve me."

Something changed in Emmett's eyes. "Rosalie is out hunting on her own. We had a fight and she decided that she needs to kill something to make herself feel better." He shrugged. "Anyway, I'm bored and I think that you are too. So why shouldn't we go out and have some fun?"

"Because word is going to get back to Rosalie that you've spent time with me and that will make her bitchiness level go higher than it has ever gone. And that's not something that I want to put anyone through. Hell, I don't think that I would be able to sleep again because she might try to kill me for that."

Emmett let out a small laugh. "Like I'd let that happen." He moved closer to her, causing her to back up. "What are you really afraid of, Wolfy?"

The vampire's scent filled Sadie's lungs and she felt her heartbeat start to quicken in her chest. She backed up until she couldn't go any farther, backing herself up against a tree. Her finger nails dug into the bark of the tree and grounded her in the pain of having splinters bite into the flesh beneath the nails.

"I'm afraid of hurting and tearing apart your family, okay?" Sadie ground out, trying hard not to breathe in too deeply.

"You'd never be able to do that."

 _I could though if I'm going through what I think I am_ , Sadie thought, biting her lip once more.

Her eyes saw that Emmett's were darkening, not with bloodthirst but with some deep emotion that all creatures experienced. He moved closer to her and braced one of his hands against the tree beside her head. Sadie's heart pounded heavily in her chest and her stomach clenched painfully.

"You don't really know what I'm capable of," Sadie told him softly. "I could do a lot of damage, Emmett. I could hurt you."

"Doubtful on both cases." He poked her in the chest and smiled slightly. "I think you're trying to put up that wall because you don't want to make friends with vampires. With the exception of Alice, who everyone can't avoid becoming friends with. Because you're afraid to be hurt if the friendships end. Am I right?"

 _Not completely._ Sadie nodded. "Sure. Let's go with that."

"Well, tough shit. I'm going to be your friend and there's nothing that you can do to stop me." He poked her again. "We're going to go back to the house to get my Jeep and then we're going to hang out for the rest of the day. Because that was the deal for my victory. Don't even try to worm your way out of it either. You promised and I'm holding it to you." He took a step back. "I'm going to show you how to have a good time."

 _And that's what's scary,_ Sadie thought, staring at him. _Because there's more than one way to have fun and I don't want to cross the line that stands between those ways._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: There we go. That's the end of this update. I think that the next chapter will be about their "date" and hopefully push the plot along. I may make it halfway through the date so that we can avoid a lot of filler. Please leave a little message in the box and I will try to get back to you when I can. Thanks! -Scarlet**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! How have you been during this long hiatus of mine? I hope that you will come back to this story once more and I hope more that I can update in a better cycle. Anyway, thank you for keeping this story going and here's a small update for you lot. Enjoy!**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Sadie chewed on her tongue the entire way to the city, trying very hard to keep her complaints to herself. The last thing she wanted in the world was for Emmett to make their excursion last longer than she knew it would. It was a clear fact that he'd keep her there all night because he had said that to her the moment they pulled away from the Cullen house.

Emmett jumped out of his Jeep once they were parked and moved over to her side. He offered her a hand out which she took. A little spark of heat flooded up her arm from where his ice cold skin had touched her burning one. She glanced at his eyes to see if he had noticed, but quickly looked down before their eyes could meet.

 _It would be so much easier for me to leave_ , Sadie thought, pulling her hand back and sliding it in the pockets of her jeans. _I can't believe that this is what happened when I decided to run away from…everything._ She rolled her eyes. _Thank God that Edward isn't here right now, hearing these thoughts and the ones that I have need to get rid of before people can get hurt again. Specifically, the whole entire Cullen coven._

"So," Emmett began, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "Where do you want to go first, Wolf Girl?"

"Don't call me that," Sadie muttered under her breath. Her eyes scanned the rapidly darkening sky and then at the buildings that were lighting up. "And I thought it was your choice of what we did. You won back there and the deal was that I do whatever you wanted here." She turned her gaze on him. "So, where do _you_ want to go first?"

A small smile touched Emmett's face and made Sadie's heart flutter for a moment. The wolf turned her gaze away from him and mentally forced her body to calm down.

"Why don't I trust that look on your face?" she asked.

"Just because." Emmett pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and wrapped that arm around Sadie's shoulders. "Let's get something to eat. You look like you could use some chow before we spend the rest of the night in town." He began to propel her forward. "I know a really nice sit-down pizza joint this way. I'll order two pizzas with everything on it, except for mushrooms, olives, and anchovies." His nose wrinkled. "I hate anchovies. And I know that you do too."

"How do you really know anything about me?" Sadie asked, glancing up at him. "We haven't exactly been buddies since I arrived on your doorstep. We haven't had long talks about our histories or personal qualities. How do you know what I like and what I don't like?"

"I just do." His smile became teasing. "Besides, no one ever really likes anchovies on anything. Unless they're aliens and you don't look like a little green man."

A smile touched Sadie's face. "Maybe I'm a little green woman that has had a transformation that lures you in?" She wiggled a finger at him. "You ready to be probed, Mr. Emmett?"

Emmett's laughter filled the air and he shook his head at her. Sadie's smile grew and she poked him in the side. Happiness swelled up inside her and all she wanted was to keep that smile on his face and hear his laughter all around her.

 _Get a grip on yourself_ , Sadie thought, letting the laughter fall away easily. _You're a wolf and he's a vampire. You don't have what your sister and her mate had. No one ever could. Not me. Not ever._

She was surprised when she found herself leaning more into Emmett's body as they walked. It was something that felt so natural, but foreign and dangerous at the same time. Yet, she couldn't make herself pull away from him completely.

 _Dangerous…dangerous…Run!_

"No," Sadie whispered so quietly that she hoped that Emmett hadn't heard her.

The giant vampire escorted her towards the pizza join that he had been talking about and held the door open for her. He took his baseball hat off before entering and placed it on top of her head with a proud smile. His fingers trailed lightly down her cheek, almost a light caress and his amber colored eyes smoldered. Sadie offered a brief smile before they were led over to a booth in the corner by a beautiful waitress.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, pulling out a small pad of paper and looking at Emmett.

"Two Dr. Peppers and an order of your hottest boneless buffalo wings," Emmett told the woman as he draped his arm over the back of the booth where Sadie was sitting. "And some breadsticks with marinara sauce."

"Sure thing, honey," the waitress said, smiling before walking away.

"Sure thing, honey," Sadie muttered in a mocking voice when the waitress disappeared. She heard Emmett snicker. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." The vampire shook his head. "Are you always mocking the waitresses in the dine-in restaurants that you go?"

"No." Sadie brushed his hand away from its perch on her shoulder. "I just don't like being around them when they want to hit on the cute person that I'm with." She cast a sidelong look at him. "And don't read into any of that. I don't think that you are cute."

"Sure." He grazed his fingers over her shoulder. "I'm sexy."

"Arrogant." Sadie glanced in the direction that the waitress had gone off in. "Do girls like that always throw themselves at you and the others?"

"Yeah, but none of us have ever been interested." Emmett looked at her with a small smirk. "Because we've always got our eyes on someone else. Like we should."

A cold chill went down Sadie's spine, causing her to shift her position slightly. She leaned forward to break her contact with Emmett under the pretext of grabbing the menu. Sadie didn't settle back against the booth until the waitress appeared with their drinks and the appetizers.

Emmett quickly ordered a couple pizzas like he had promised, all without taking his eyes off of Sadie.

 _Danger…danger._

OOOOOOOOO

Eating with Emmett in such close quarters had been an event. He had given Sadie his Dr. Pepper and let her devour the appetizers, only choosing to eat a few bites whenever the waitress came over to check on them. He had to do it in order to keep some questions away from him and his dining habits. Having been around vampires as long as she had, Sadie knew that normal human food would make a vampire sick and they'd have to go somewhere private to remove that food that they couldn't digest properly.

Sadie was allowed to bring a to-go cup of Dr. Pepper with her as they left. Emmett made sure to tip their waitress greatly for her service. The wolf could feel the cold stare of that girl on her back as Emmett escorted her out onto the street.

 _Bitch_ , Sadie thought, wondering if she should turn around and flip the waitress off. _Bitch ain't worth my time._

The cool night air surrounded her as she stepped out, bringing pleasant scents to the wolf's nose. She took a slow breath and let the cool air seep into every pore of her body. Emmett stood there next to her, looking up at the sky and taking an unnecessary deep breath.

As if realizing that he was being watched, the giant vampire turned his gaze away from the sky and onto Sadie. A soft smile touched his lips and he turned to face her completely. Sadie stood like a statue when Emmett zipped her jacket up a little bit more and then touched the brim of the hat that he had placed on her head, readjusting it.

"You up for a little arcade fun?" he asked, smiling down at her. "I'll buy as many coins as we need to get a real good prize at the end of the night."

Sadie blinked stupidly and nodded. "Sure, but if I win more tickets than you, I get to choose the prize. Okay?"

"Deal."

Emmett's hand found hers and he guided her down the street. Sadie glanced down at their hands and wondered why this felt so right and so wrong at the same time. It was like someone was trying to push her to something that she didn't and did want at the same time. An inner battle that she knew that she could easily lose if she didn't put up her wards quickly.

"How long have you and Rosalie been together?" Sadie asked, looking at him.

His smile faded as he looked into the distance. "A long time, but I guess it's short in vampire years." He shook his head. "I've never met someone so pretty and bitchy. Then again, when we first met she was sweet as can be. We were inseparable and happy and everything seemed to be great in our vampire history. But after a decade or two, she really changed. She'd get mad over the smallest thing and bitch me out for hours. It's kind of sad, but I enjoyed the cold shoulder that she gave me because that just meant that she wasn't yelling at me."

"That's not sad," Sadie said, watching his face. "And she shouldn't have done that to you."

"She still does it, but I don't think that I can leave her. We have been together for a long time and we were in love. Once anyway. Now I think it's just expectation and memories that are holding us together. And that's no way to live, even if we're vampires bound by blood."

Sadie elbowed him in the side. "You'll find happiness someday. Maybe Rosalie will have a severe personality change. Or, more likely, you'll find someone else to make you happy forever and ever and ever."

"Maybe." That happy smile returned to his lips as he met her gaze. "So, how about after we get some prizes from the arcade, we go to see a movie? I think there's a good one playing this week. A horror one."

"Can we yell at the movie characters whenever they do something really stupid and cheer at the baddie in the film?"

"Duh. What kind of movie wouldn't call for yelling at the screen?"

Sadie smiled at him. "No movie calls for silence."

Emmett let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to his side as they walked. "See? I told you that we were going to have a good time here."

"And you didn't disappoint," Sadie said with a smile before seeing a flash of blonde hair a head of them.

Her heart stopped for a moment, thinking that Rosalie was in the city too, but the girl turned slightly to peer into a storefront window and revealed that she wasn't the beautiful vampire. Sadie bit her bottom lip, wondering why she was getting so nervous about seeing that beautiful, bitchy blonde while she was alone with Emmett. It wasn't like she and Emmett were doing anything that the vampires had done for years before Sadie was even thought of.

 _It's his fault_ , Sadie thought, glancing up at Emmett. _It's my sister's fault. It's her lover's fault. It's the world's fault. It's my damn heart's fault._

The wolf took a slow breath and her lungs filled with Emmett's surprisingly pleasant scent. She forced her smile back onto her face and tried to keep the mood light for the rest of their city adventure.

OOOOOOOOO

Sadie hopped out of Emmett's Jeep when they returned to the Cullen household, a large stuffed bear held loosely in her arms. She heard the front door slam open and saw a whirlwind of blonde hair streak past her. The wolf stepped back and turned to see Rosalie launching herself into the arms of the giant vampire she'd spent so many hours with.

"Emmett!" Rosalie sang, putting her hands on either side of his face. "My dear Emmett! Where have you been with that wolf? You had me worried when you didn't answer your phone and I had no clue where you went. No one told me anything." She pressed herself closer to him. "But that doesn't matter. You're back with me and that's all that matters right now."

Sadie watched as the blonde vampire locked lips with Emmett in a heated, passionate kiss. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and her happiness fled her body like it wanted to get away from the scene that she couldn't escape.

"Thanks for the food and the movie," Sadie whispered, edging around the kissing vampires. "I'll – I'll see you later, I guess."

Neither Rosalie nor Emmett seemed to hear her as they made out.

Sadie moved quickly up the stairs to the front door and closed the door behind her. Esme looked at her with concern on her face, but Sadie shook her head with a smile, silently asking for no questions. All she wanted to do was shower, change clothes and go to bed before she could break down in stupid childish tears.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in her room when the wolf entered it, closing the door behind her. Sadie looked to Jasper and saw the mixture of her emotions in his eyes. Her eyes turned towards Alice and her tears spilled down her cheeks. Alice pulled the wolf into a tight hug and let Sadie cry for something that she could never have.

Love.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: Well? What did you think? I have no idea where I'm going in this story anymore. I know the ending that I want to get to, but the middle part is the hardest part for me. And this story may not be extremely long with my fleeing Muses, but I'll try to keep it interesting for you all. Please leave comments in the box! Thanks! –Scarlet**


End file.
